Moments
by Ghata Granger
Summary: Pós livro 5. São momentos entres Percy e Annabeth durante o ano antes de voltarem ao Acampamento Meio-Sangue. "Te amo, simples assim!" CAPITULO 12 POSTADO
1. Um cara não dá em cima da minha namorada

**Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson não me pertence, mas sim ao gênio do titio Rick!

**N/A:** Esse capítulo se dá uma semana depois que eles voltam do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

**Capítulo 1: Um Cara (não) dá em cima da minha namorada!**

Aquela semana depois fora a mais tediosa da minha vida. Não sei se porque me acostumei com a ação e a adrenalina, mas ficar uma semana sem ser atacado por monstros, tendo uma vida de colegial normal é extremamente chato. Não sei como os mortais aguentam isso! E, ainda por cima, fazia uma semana que não via Annabeth. Eu podia estar só há uma semana sem vê-la, mas, cara, não conseguia parar de pensar nela e nem naquelas duas semanas que passamos juntos.  
Ás vezes eu me dispersava no meio da aula pensando nela. Consequência: ficava com cara de retardado, logo, comecei a ser alvo de valentões e populares do colégio. Infelizmente, não posso atacá-los. Ai, como a vida é injusta!  
Era sexta-feira e eu havia marcado de encontrar Annabeth na saída da escola dela. Como ela estudava em um internato, ela só tinha autorização para sair aos fins de semana. Eu ia buscá-la no colégio e íamos juntos ao Empire State, ou melhor, ao Olimpo, para ela supervisionar a reforma. Depois disso, talvez fôssemos ao cinema, já que fiquei devendo isso à ela há algund anos. E, pensando bem, seria melhor assim, do que se fôssemos naquela época. Naquele tempo, ainda éramos amigos, e seria um tanto constrangedor. Agora, estamos namorando e, digamos assim, ficaremos bem mais à vontade, se é que você me entende.  
Eu estava na esquina do colégio de Annabeth e o que eu vi não me deixou muito feliz. Lá estava Annabeth, de rabo de cavalo, camisa, jeans e tênis, usando seus brincos de coruja, linda como sempre fora. E, do lado dela, estava um cara alto, moreno, todo encorpado, do tipo que faz toda garota suspirar e todo garoto se sentir um lixo. Os dois estavam conversando e... peraí, a Annabeth tava sorrindo! E não era qualquer sorriso, era um daqueles sorrisos radiantes que eu só tava acostumado a ver comigo.  
Irritado, caminhei até o portão do colégio, onde os dois estavam. Annabeth me viu e abriu um sorriso maior do que o anterior. Ela me abraçou e me deu um beijo. Por um momento esqueci do tal cara. Quando nos separamos, eu reparei que ele nos lançou um olhar estranho, quase como um olhar de, sei lá, desejo. Isso me irritou mais ainda.  
- Que bom que chegou, cabeça de alga! - ela disse me dando um ultimo selinho. Depois, virou-se para o tal cara - Jake, esse é o meu namorado Percy. Percy, esse é meu amigo Jake. - Amigo, sei! Nós costumávamos ser amigos também, Annabeth! Obviamente, eu não disse isso. O tal do Jake apertou minha mão e estava com aquele olhar estranho de novo. Eu cheguei a pensar que ele fosse mais um monstro, já que aquela semana estava tranquila demais.  
-Muito prazer, Percy! Até que enfim te conheci, a Annie fala muito de você!-  
Parou agora! Ele chamou a Annabeth de Annie? _Annie?!_ Ela nunca me deixou chamá-la de Annie!  
Eu devo ter transparecido algo, porque Jake falou logo:  
- Bem, preciso ir, gente! Até mais Annie! Tchau Percy! - e, para piorar, o tal de Jake deu um beijo no rosto da Annabeth antes de ir embora.  
Annabeth me olhou irritada:  
- Percy, custava segurar um pouquinho seus ciúmes e ser um pouco educado com o Jake?  
- Ele te chamou de Annie! - eu respondi irracionalmente. - E não estava com ciúmes!  
- Aham, sei! - agora ela começou a rir. - E qual o problema dele me chamar de Annie?  
- Você não gosta que te chamem de Annie, nunca me deixou te chamar de Annie! - Sim, eu repeti o apelido para enfatizar! Agora Annabeth começou a rir de verdade. Distraidamente, ela olhou para dentro do colégio e fechou a cara.  
- Vamos, Cabeça de Alga! Antes de sermos atingidos por um raio pelo atraso!  
Ela me puxou pela mão, ainda de cara fechada. Quando nos afastamos o suficiente do colégio, ela sorriu.  
- Sabe que você fica uma gracinha com ciúmes?  
- Por que você fechou a cara daquele jeito?  
- Ah, as líderes de torcida! Nada demais!  
- O que? Elas são monstros também? - perguntei preocupado.  
Ela riu.  
- Quase isso, Cabeça de Alga!  
- Dá pra pelo menos uma vez na vida me explicar as coisas? - perguntei irritado.  
Annabeth soltou um suspiro e paramos.  
- Tudo bem! Acontece que agora estamos no colegial e, sabe tem toda aquela baboseira de populares e não populares. Bem, ós populares gostam de pegar no pé dos não-populares. E adivinhe em qual grupo eu estou?  
- Tá, também não precisa me tratar como um idiota!  
Ela riu mais um pouco. Não sei o que deu em mim, mas o som da risada dela me fez querer beijá-la. E foi o que eu fiz! Depois de alguns minutos, nos separamos. Ela tava sorrindo pra mim.  
- Nossa, o que foi que deu em você?  
- Só...estava com... saudades! - Sério, ainda era um pouco constrangedor expressar meus sentimentos pra Annabeth e ela parecia achar graça nisso. - Mas, continue sua história. Ainda quero saber por que aquele cara pode te chamar de Annie e eu não.  
- Percy, eu já te disse que eu não gosto que _você_ me chame de Annie!  
- Por que?  
- Porque é como o meu pai, o Luke e a Thalia costumavam me chamar. É como uma espécie de... apelido fraternal! E, caso você não tenha reparado, nossa relação não é nem um pouco fraternal.  
Okay, isso realmente me deixou constrangido.  
- Mas aquele cara tá a fim de você!  
- Percy, se fosse pra alguém se preocupar com o _Jake_, devia ser eu! - riu Annabeth. Tá, não entendi! E, provavelmente, devo ter transparecido minha confusão, porque ela tomou fôlego pra explicar:  
- O Jake é gay!  
Tá, o olhar daquele cara pra mim agora parecia fazer mais sentido, embora não me deixasse mais tranquilo. Annabeth continuava rindo, ela parecia estar bem risonha hoje. Não que eu esteja reclamando! Antes risonha do que irritada. Acredite, falo por experiência própria.  
- Tá continua a contar a história das líderes de torcida!  
Ela não pareceu mais tão animada.  
- As líderes de torcida parecem gostar de mim como alvo.  
Eu logo pensei nos valentões do colégio que também gostavam de me agredir. Meu coração doeu de pensar que algo parecido estava ocorrendo com ela.  
- Elas te machucaram?  
- Não, Percy, garotas não costumam agredir outras fisicamente. Elas gostam de fazer as outras se sentirem piores, humilhando de diversas maneiras. Desde, sei lá, chamando-as de gorda, feia ( o que é o menos pior), até... dando em cima dos namorados das outras.  
Tá, agora entendi porque ela me afastou tão rápido de lá, provavelmente as líderes de torcida viram nossa "pequena demonstração de afeto".  
- Annabeth, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos pra você! - eu disse, abraçando-a.  
- Eu sei disso, Percy, mas não é você que me preocupa, eu confio em você! Bem, você nunca se interessou pelas filhas de Afrodite, então tenho certeza que elas não têm a menor chance! Eu me preocupo com que tipo de armação elas podem ser capazes pra... separar a gente!  
- Mas pra que elas iriam fazer isso, Annabeth?  
- Simplesmente para me magoar! Acredite, essas garotas são piores que empousas! Elas são sim capazes de fazer isso só para me humilhar! Elas já...  
Annabeth parou de falar e olhou o chão. É sério, eu não bato em garotas, mas eu tinha vontade de bater nessas tais líderes de torcida por deixarem Annabeth daquele jeito.  
- O que elas te fizeram Annie?  
Ela me olhou feio, esqueci que ela não gostava que eu a chamasse de Annie.  
- Desculpa!  
Annabeth suspirou e respondeu:  
- Elas leram meu diário em voz alta no ginásio. Foi na quarta feira! Foi nesse dia que eu conheci o Jake, ele meio que me consolou.  
Se eu não soubesse que esse tal de Jake era gay, teria ficado enciumado por ele ter consolado Annabeth, e não eu.  
- Você tem um diário? Como eu não sabia?  
- Porque um diário não seria algo que eu anunciaria ter, mesmo pra você, até porque... a maior parte do que eu escrevi é sobre você! - ela respondeu olhando-me nos olhos e eu vi uma ponta de tristeza neles. Consegui ver Annabeth saindo chorando do ginásio e até aquele cara tentando consolá-la.  
- Como elas souberam do seu diário?  
- Sinceramente, não faço a mínima idéia. Se essas garotas ao menos usassem uma pequena parte da audácia que elas têm nas aulas ao invés de tramando humilhações para outros, talvez elas fossem ainda mais inteligentes que eu! E o pior foi que quando eu cheguei no meu dormitório, uma das minhas colegas de quaro me devolveu o diário, parecendo realmente chateada com o que aconteceu. Ela disse que as líderes de torcida lhe pediram para me devolver, e ele tava todo rabiscado e, no final dele havia uma mensagem dizendo "Apoveite seu namorado enquanto pode!" E, pra piorar, meu laptop do Dédalo sumiu!  
Fiquei boquiaberto com o que Annabeth acabara de contar. Realmente, garotas eram bem mais cruéis do que garotos. Cheguei a pensar que ter a cabeça enfiada na privada não era tão ruim quanto parecia. E a vontade de bater nas tais líderes de torcida havia crescido mais ainda.  
Continuamos andando, conversando sobre outros assuntos: o acampamento, quem seriam os novos meio-sangues esse verão... ás vezes parávamos para nos beijar. Quando percebemos, já haviamos chegado ao Empire State.  
Subimos ao Olimpo e vi Athena esperando Annabeth na entrada do Olimpo. Ela me dava medo, principalmente depois do jeito que ela me olhou. Foi a minha deixa para dar meia-volta.  
- Aonde você vai? - perguntou Annabeth.  
- Sua mãe não gosta de mim, então acho melhor eu esperar lá embaixo! - respondi sussurando, embora soubesse que não faria muita diferença.  
Annabeth revirou os olhos, mas concordou. Ela me deu um beijo de despedida ( no qual olhei aterrorizado para sua mãe) e disse:  
- Então, pode ir pra casa, depois passo lá e a gente pode ir ao cinema!  
Eu assenti e continuei olhando aterrorizado para Athena. Voltei para o elevador e dei uma última olhada. Annabeth parecia estar levando um sermão. Fiquei com pena dela, mas se eu me metesse, seria bem pior!  
Desci e voltei para casa e esperei entediado até que Annabeth chegasse!

_Continua..._

E ai, gostaram? Se sim, mandem reviews e deixem uma criança grande (eu =P) feliz! Aí eu continuo...


	2. Eu quase bato em algumas garotas

Eu não conseguia ficar parado em casa. Hiperatividade, Transtorno de Déficit de Atenção e ansiedade não ficam muito bem juntos. Eu andava para lá e para cá, zapeava por todos os canais... Enquanto Paul ria. Minha mãe estava no trabalho e, bem, como Paul é professor, o expediente dele acanou junto com o meu.  
- Calma aí, Percy, se não você acaba quebrando esse controle remoto! - ele disse, tomando o controle da minha mão enquanto eu zapeava pelos canais da Tv à cabo pela quinta vez desde que eu chegara em casa. Fui à geladeira e descobri eu que eu já havia acabado com toda a Coca-cola. Então, comecei a andar para lá e para cá no apartamento. Paul segurou meu braço e me puxou para o sofá.  
- Calma aí, rapaz! É só um encontro! - ele falou, embora ainda tivesse rindo. Encontro. Aquela palavra realmente não me ajudou a relaxar nem um pouco.  
A campainha tocou. Eu dei um pulo e corri para atender a porta. E lá estava ela. E não parecia ter acabado de voltar de um dia de trabalho no Olimpo. Annabeth usava um vestido azul simples, pouco acima dos joelhos e com um decote simples. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, ela havia trocado os brincos de corujas por um par de brincos de ouro e seus lábios estavam um pouco rosados. Sério, eu queria dizer algo como: _"Uau, como você está linda!"_, mas tudo o que saiu foi um:  
- Uh! - eu devia estar parecendo um perfeito lesado. Annabeth sorriu.  
- Espero que eu possa considerar isso um elogio!  
Eu não respondi, continuei olhando pra ela igual à um idiota, até que Paul apareceu.  
- Olá Annabeth!  
- Olá, sr. Blofis!  
- Não vou interromper vocês dois, então só vim entregar a chave do meu carro para o Percy, que não parece estar no meio de nós neste momento.  
Annabeth riu e eu despertei do meu transe. Paul me entregou as chaves e disse:  
-Juízo vocês dois, hein! E vê se não se desconcentra muito da estrada, viu Percy? - Paul sorriu e meio que nos enxotou para fora de casa.  
Eu e Annabeth descemos até a garagem e pegamos o carro de Paul. Eu evitei olhar para ela para não correr o risco de entrar em transe novamente enquanto estávamos na estrada e causar algum acidente.  
- Um dracma pelos seus pensamentos, Percy Jackson! - ela disse quando paramos em um sinal vermelho. Me arrisquei em olhá-la e, felizmente, não entrei em transe novamente. Graças aos deuses fora apena o choque inicial.  
Eu sorri para ela e respondi:  
- Você tá linda! - consegui dizer e senti meu rosto esquentar. Ela corou também, mas sorriu de volta.  
- Sinal verde! - ela disse.  
- Hã?!  
- O sinal ficou verde, cabeça de alga!  
- Ah tá! - e voltei a dirigir. Ah, é! Esqueci de mencionar que já havia tirado minnha carteira de motorista.

Enfim, chegamos ao cinema. Depois de um tempo tentando decidir qual filme assistiriamos(tudo bem, o filme não faria diferença, já que não íamos prestar atenção de qualquer jeito), nos sentamos em uma mesinha da lanchonete do cinema. A seção iria a começar só dali a meia hora, então, decidimos comer alguma coisa.  
- E então, como foi lá no Olimpo? - perguntei, embora soubesse que não ia prestar muita atenção no que ela ia falar. E não deu outra. Ela começou a falar das idéias dela, de como estava ficando e blá blá blá. Seus olhos brilhavam, e eu sabia que só ver ela feliz daquele jeito valia a pena em troca de escutar um discurso sobre arquitetura. Quando ela parou de falar, eu lembre de algo:  
- Ah, e o que sua mãe falou pra você? - eu perguntei, me sentindo meio culpado de tê-la deixado lá levando sermão sozinha. Annabeth não parecia abalada com isso, mas corou um pouco.  
- Bem, ela primeiro brigou por eu ter me atrasado.  
- Mas a gente saiu cedo do seu colégio justamente para não chegarmos atrasados! - eu respondi indignado.  
- Sim, mas a gente parou bastante no caminho, caso você não se lembre. - Annabeth ficou bastante vermelha agora e eu tentei lembrar de quantas vezes a gente havia parado só para nos beijar. Não pareciam ter sido tantas. - E ela também disse que não aprova nosso relacionamento.  
- Me diz algo que eu ainda não saiba! - Annabeth riu.  
- Mas minha mãe não pode fazer mais nada já que recebemos a benção de Afrodite.  
- E o que isso quer dizer?  
- Bem, minha mãe pretendia separar a gente de alguma maneira, principalmente atacando você! - Respondeu Annabeth indignada. Espero realmente que ela não tenha discutido com a mãe por minha causa. Ela abriu outro sorriso. - Mas minha mãe não pode fazer mais nada porque recebemos a benção de Afrodite!  
Continuei olhando confuso para ela. Annabeth tomou fôlego, do jeito que ela fazia quando estava prestes a explicar algo.  
- Acontece, Percy, que quando Afrodite se simpatiza com algum casal, ela dá a esse casal sua benção. Não é muita coisa, só que nenhum outro deus, semi-deus ou espiritos da natureza podem intervir. Em alguns casos, os mortais também são abençoados, mas são pouquíssimos. A maioria recebe uma maldição, por isso há tantos casamentos que não dão certo hoje em dia. E, garanto que Hera não gosta nem um pouquinho das maldições de Afrodite. Em todo caso, o casal que recebe a benção de Afrodite só é separado quando há um abalo dentro da relação, mas não pode ser separado por meio de outras pessoas.  
- Logo, as tais líderes de torcida que você estava com medo não podem fazer nada contra nós. - eu concluí. Annabeth fechou a cara.  
- Eu nunca disse que tinha medo delas!  
- Tudo Annabeth me deu um tapa no ombro e eu ri. Estava prestes a puxá-la para perto de mim e beijá-la, quando...  
- Ora, ora, ora, se não é a Nerdbeth! E esse deve ser o tal do Percy!  
Ambos, eu e Annabeth, olhamos para o lado. Lá estava um grupo de 5 garotas, todas usando roupas minúsculas. A que estava no meio, provavelmente a "líder" delas, era morena, de cabelos e olhos negros. Haviam duas loiras, de cabelos lisos e olhos verdes, muito idênticas, provavelmente gêmeas. A quarta também tinha cabelos negros e lisos, que, acredite ou não, chegavam até a cintura e olhos castanhos. A última era a única que parecia não querer estar ali, ela tinha cabelos curtos, em um corte channel, e ruivos e seus olhos eram castanhos também, porém eram os únicos olhos que demonstravam compaixão e não superioridade.  
- Olá, Isabelle! - respondeu Annabeth friamente. Ela segurou minha mão e me puxou delicadamente.- Vamos, Percy, nosso filme já vai começar.  
- Ah, Nerdbeth, não seje mal educada. Pelo menos nos apresente ao seu namorado. Parece que já sabemos tanto sobre ele e ele nem ao menos nos conhece! - Disse uma das gêmeas sorrindo maldosamente.  
- Acho que a escola toda já conhece ele, né, Claire? - respondeu a outra gêmea maldosamente. Todas as meninas riram, exceto a ruiva.  
Annabeth ruborizou e eu senti uma raiva daquelas garotas pecorrer todo o meu corpo.  
- Então, já que Nerdbeth não faz as honras, acho que vamos ter nos apresentar! - suspirou a líder do grupo. Annabeth tentou me puxar para longe, mas elas haviam nos cercado e, infelizmente, não podiamos atacá-las. - Bem, meu nome é Isabelle e essas são minhas companheiras de torcida. Essas são Claire e Hadley - ela apontou para as gêmeas, que acenaram sorrindo maliciosamente. - Aquela ali é Vanessa - ela apontou para a garota de cabelo comprido. - E essa daqui é Juliet! - ela apontou para ruiva, embora eu tenha notado que ela não parecia gostar muito da tal de Juliet.  
Confesso que as achei razoavelmente bonitas, mas, cá entre nós, As Caçadoras e as filhas de Afrodite davam um banho nelas. E, obviamente, Annabeth era muito mais bonita que todas, sem nem ao menos fazer esforço, ao contrário delas.  
- Mas que fofo, os dois tem mechas combinando no cabelo. - falou a tal de Vanessa num tom falsamente infantil e mecheu no meu cabelo. Eu havia até esquecido que tanto eu quanto Annabeth ficamos com parte do nosso cabelo branco após segurar o céu, literalmente.  
Eu queria sair dali e ir curtir o cinema com Annabeth, mas aquelas garotas não pareciam que iam sair dali tão rápido. Tentei forçar um sorriso e as respondi:  
- Muito prazer, garotas. Bem, se vocês nos derem licença, eu gostaria de ir assistir ao filme com Annabeth!  
Eu juro que tentei ser o mais frio possível, mas minha voz acabou tremendo. As meninas riram e sentaram na mesa que antes eu e Annabeth estávamos, as gêmeas nos empurraram de volta.  
- Não sejam bobos, a próxima sessão só começa em 15 minutos, podemos conversar um pouco! - até que a gêmea que me forçou na cadeira era bem forte.  
- Olha, nunca pensei que Nerdbeth fosse ter tamanho bom gosto!- disse a gêmea que havia me empurrado, Hadley. Ou Claire, não interessa! E o jeito como elas estavam chamando Annabeth estava realmente me irritando, eu queria atacá-las com Contracorrente, mas o bronze celestial não machucava mortais. Uma pena! Olhei para Annabeth, suas feições eram de pura indiferença.  
- Concordo! Chegoa me perguntar o que um cara lindo desses viu nessa nerd! - respondeu a tal de Vanessa. Senti a mão de Annabeth apertando a minha e percebi que ela provavelmente estava tão irritada quanto eu.  
- O que eu vi nela não é da conta de vocês! - respondi. - E com certeza é algo que não vejo em nenhuma de vocês, porque Annabeth é milhões de vezes melhor e mais bonita do que qualquer uma dessas líderes de torcida aqui! Agora, se me derem licença, eu vou assistir ao filme com _minha namorada_!  
Elas não pareceram gostar muito da minha resposta. A única que sorriu foi a tal de Juliet, e, sinceramente, eu estava até achando ela legal, apesar de andar com aquele grupo de patricinhas metidas.  
A líder, Isabelle, se aproximou de mim e disse:  
- Você vai ser arrepender disso, Percy Jackson!  
- Estou esperando pra ver! - eu respondi com um sorriso de desafio no rosto.  
Isabelle se afastou com raiva no olhar. Eu me virei para Annabeth e estava pretes a puxá-la para o cinema quando uma das líderes de torcida, Vanessa, gritou:  
- VOCÊ SABIA QUE A SUA NAMORADINHA TEM SONHOS ERÓTICOS COM VOCÊ?  
Aquilo me atingiu como um soco no estômago. Elas não estavam nem tão distantes assim para ela gritar, então eu percebi que a maioria das pessoas ali no cinema estavam olhando para nós e rindo, juntamente com as líderes de torcida(exceto por Juliet). Annabeth estava muito vermelha e eu provavelmente não estava diferente.  
- Vamos assistir ao filme? - sugeri. Annabeth assentiu e corremos para a sala de cinema.

Estávamos constrangidos demais para falarmos qualquer coisa. Para ser sincero, eu me senti um tanto lisonjeado de saber que Annabeth tinha sonhos comigo, até porque ás vezes eu confesso que também tinha. Mas obviamente não era algo que nenhum dos dois comentaria ao outro. Estava passando os trailers na tela do cinema, mas eu realmente não estava prestando muita atenção.  
- Você acha aquilo mesmo? - sussurrou Annabeth ao meu lado e eu percebi que seus olhos estavam marejados. Que ótimo namorado eu era: minha namorada havia acabado de ser humilhada em público e eu pensando em sonhos eróticos!  
- Aquilo o que? - Perguntei meio sem graça.  
- Que eu sou mais bonitaque as líderes de torcida?  
Eu sorri para ela.  
- Você é milhões de vezes mais bonita que qualquer uma delas! - eu respondi e fiquei feliz ao vê-la abrir um sorriso, apesar dos olhos marejados.  
-Ah, e quanto aos sonhos... - eu não deixei ela terminar, calando-a com meu dedo indicador. Aquilo já era constrangedor demais sem precisar falar no assunto.  
- Esquece isso, ok?  
E a beijei ternamente. Ela correspondeu e, logo, o beijo já não estava mais tão...terno. Qual é, era a primeira vez que ficávamos realmente a sós. Tudo bem que a sala de cinema tinha outros casais, mas todos estavam ocupados demais para prestar atenção em nós dois. Além do mais, não tínhamos tanta privacidade no Acampamento, exceto quando estávamos no fundo do lago, ou do rio, ou do mar(é, ser filho de Poseidon tinha lá suas vantagens), mas não podiamos ficar tão a vontade por causa das ninfas da água. Elas achavam ofensivo nós dois nos agarrando no meio delas.

A sessão já havia acabado, todas as pessoas já haviam saído e nós ainda estávamos lá, nos "pegando". O lanterninha foi chamar nossa atenção, parecendo tão constrangido quanto nós. Mas ele pareceu reconhecer Annabeth.  
- Você não é a garota do diário?  
- O que? - eu e Annabeth dissemos ao mesmo tempo.  
- A garota do diário que tem sonhos eróticos com o namorado! - o cara respondeu animado. - Cara, eu vi o vídeo das líderes de torcida lendo o seu diário no youtube!  
Eu olhei para Annabeth e o estado dela não era muito legal. Por causa dos nossos...hã...amassos, ela estava descabelada e seu vestido estava amarrotado. Eu sabia que não devia estar muito diferente. Os olhos dela encheram d'água. Eu quis bater no cara, mas sabia que a culpa não era dele. Agora era definitivo: eu ia acabar com aquelas líderes de torcida.

Enquanto eu a levava de volta para o internato, nenhum de nós disse nada. Eu queria consolá-la, mas não sabia como.  
- Que horas são? - ela perguntou em um murmúrio.  
- 21:45. - respondi, olhando meu relógio. Annabeth suspirou.  
- Posso dormir na sua casa? - ela perguntou.  
- Claro, mas... por que?  
- O toque de recolher do internato é 21:30. Depois disso, ninguém mais pode entrar. - Annabeth não parecia tão desapontada com isso, ela pareceu até agradecer aos deuses por ter passado da hora. Ela olhava pela janela e eu podia sentir a tristeza emanando dela.

Chegamos em minha casa e explicamos à minha mãe o que acontecera. Obviamente, minha mãe notou que havia algo errado, mas não fez perguntas. Provavelmente pensou que haviamos sido atacados por monstros ou algo do gênero. Bem, era quase isso.  
Annabeth ficou no meu quarto e eu arrumei o sofá para dormir. Quando minha mãe e Paul já haviam ido dormir, Annabeth sentou-se ao meu lado. Ela tava usando uma camiseta minha e um short que minha mãe havia emprestado.  
Eu a abracei e ela começou a chorar. Não me veio nada na mente que eu pudesse dizar, por isso, só acariciei seus cabelos e murmurava coisas como: "Tá tudo bem!". Após um tempo ela adormeceu. Eu a carreguei de volta para o quarto(sim, eu estava forte o suficiente para isso) e a deixei na cama. Cobri ela e lhe beijei nos lábios.  
"Eu amo você!" Sussurrei no ouvido dela. Sabia que ela provavelmente não havia ouvido, mas eu tive necessidade de dizer aquilo à ela.  
Voltei ao sofá e dormi. Graças aos deuse, eu não tive nenhum sonho, acho que pela primeira vez na vida.

E aí, gostaram? Só continuo com reviews! =D


	3. Thalia dá uma ajudinha

**Capítulo 3 – Thalia dá uma ajudinha!**

Annabeth's POV

Eu tive um sonho estranho aquela noite. Eu estava no baile da escola e vi Jake conversando com Isabelle. Ele parecia indignado com algo.

- Não, Belle, eu não vou fazer isso! – ele disse.

- Ah, você vai sim! Ou eu conto pros nossos pais que você é gay e que o seu namoro com a Juliet é só encenação! – ela respondeu com raiva. Como assim? O Jake e a Isabelle são... Irmãos? E desde quando ele namora a Juliet?

O sonho mudou. Agora eu estava com Percy na praia. Era noite, a lua estava cheia e ele dizia algo que eu não entendia, ele parecia nervoso, mas mesmo assim sorria. Ele também parecia bem mais velho, como se eu estivesse vendo uma cena do futuro.

Acordei, mas ainda mantive meus olhos estava agarrada a um travesseiro que cheirava como o Percy. Estranhei aquilo, pois meu travesseiro do internato não tinha aquele cheiro. Abri os olhos lentamente e, aos poucos me lembrei da noite anterior. É, quando eu acordava, eu era meio... Lenta.

Levantei-me, saí do quarto e fui ao banheiro lavar o rosto, para despertar. Olhei minha imagem no espelho. Nossa, eu estava péssima! Meus olhos ainda estavam inchados por ter ido dormir chorando na noite anterior. Prendi meu cabelo e fui para a cozinha. Encontrei o Sr. E a Sra. Blofis já acordados tomando o café da manhã. Eles me viram e sorriram para mim e disseram, quase que ao mesmo tempo:

- Bom dia, Annabeth!

Nós três rimos com essa coincidência e eu respondi:

- Bom dia, Sr. E Sra. Blofis!

- Ah, querida, não precisa me chamar assim! Pode me chamar apenas de Sally!

Eu apenas assenti e perguntei:

-Onde está Percy? – perguntei, mas minha voz saiu em um tom meio que desesperado, sei lá. Eu juro que essa não era a minha intenção, mas a mãe de Percy riu e respondeu:

-Ele ainda está dormindo, querida. Pode ir lá acordá-lo, se quiser!

Eu assenti e fui para a sala. Percy estava "largado" no sofá, com um dos braços para fora e a boca aberta. Comecei a rir e me lembrei da primeira vez que o havia visto, quando ele chegou no Acampamento, depois de uma luta com um minotauro.

Me ajoelhei ao lado dele no sofá, abafando o riso. Passei a mão pelos cabelos dele, e fiquei fazendo cafuné. Ele se mexeu e resmungou alguma coisa que não entendi. Eu ri.

-Percy! Acorda! – eu chamei baixinho, ainda acariciando seu cabelo. Ele se mexeu mais uma vez e abriu os olhos. Ele ficou me encarando um tempo e grunhiu alguma coisa. Eu ri e respondi:

-Bom dia pra você também, cabeça de alga! Sabia que você ainda baba dormindo? – eu brinquei.

Ele se levantou quase que instantaneamente, limpando a boca, seu rosto ficando vermelho. Eu ri novamente. Se alguém me dissesse há alguns anos que eu um dia estaria namorando Percy Jackson e seria a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, eu acharia que a pessoa havia enlouquecido. Mas agora... Vejo que não conseguiria ser feliz com ninguém mais além dele.

Percy acenou a mão na minha cara.

-Alô, você ainda tá aí?

Sacudi a cabeça e respondi:

- Claro que estou, né?

Percy me puxou para o lado dele no sofá e colocou uma de suas mãos no meu rosto, e perguntou baixo, em um tom preocupado:

-Você está bem?

Assenti com a cabeça e ele me deu um selinho.

- Tem certeza?

Assenti de novo e não consegui pensar em nada para dizer. É, eu nem parecia filha de Atena quando estava em momentos assim com o Percy. Eu simplesmente não conseguia pensar direito. Ficamos nos olhando nos olhos um bom tempo e Percy me abraçou.

-Eu te amo! – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Meu coração falhou uma batida. Era a primeira vez que Percy falava isso para mim. Obviamente eu sabia a intensidade dos sentimentos dele por mim, principalmente depois de tudo o que passamos juntos e de tudo o que ele havia feito por mim, eu seria idiota de duvidar dele. Eu também sabia que Percy tinha dificuldades em me falar sobre o que ele sentia, como no dia em que derrotamos Cronos e, no acampamento, ele foi tentar me dizer que havia desistido da imortalidade por minha causa e que pensara em mim ao mergulhar no rio Styx. É, ele não explicou bem isso, mas eu pude deduzir pelo jeito que ele gaguejou tentando explicar.

Percy se afastou do abraço e me olhou meio receoso, parecendo até sem graça.

-Algum... problem... – ele começou a gaguejar, mas eu o calei com um beijo. Ele pareceu surpreso de inicio, mas rapidinho correspondeu. Eu parei o beijo e sorri para ele.

- Eu também te amo, Cabeça de Alga!

Ele sorriu e percebi que ele ficara um pouco vermelho. E, sinceramente, eu achava tão fofo quando ele corava daquele jeito. Voltamos a nos beijar. Sei o que vocês devem estar pensando. Beijar na boca assim que acordar, sem nem ao menos escovar os dentes, deve ser nojento. Bem, pode até ser, mas não importava, porque, bem, eu amava aquele garoto mais do que tudo no mundo. Bem, talvez não mais do que tudo, ainda tinha a Arquitetura. Tá tanto faz!

Ficamos um bom tempo ali, nos beijando e trocando carícias. Até que ouvi alguém pigarreando do nosso lado. Achei que fossem os pais de Percy, e me afastei logo dele. Ele estava vermelho e eu não devia estar muito diferente.

- Desculpe interromper vocês dois, é que a mãe de Percy disse que Annabeth estava aqui na sala tentando acordar o Percy e...

- THALIA! – gritamos eu e Percy ao mesmo tempo indo abraçá-la. Ela riu e nos abraçou de volta.

- E aí, gente? Como vocês estão? Ah, que pergunta, pelo que acabei de presenciar, diria que bem até demais. – brincou Thalia e eu senti meu rosto esquentar, provavelmente estava ficando vermelha.

-Mas o que traz você aqui, Thalia? Por que não está com as caçadoras? – perguntou Percy, provavelmente mudando de assunto.

- Ah sim! Como as coisas estão tranqüilas ultimamente, eu pedi permissão à Lady Artemis para vir a Nova York ver vocês. Na verdade, eu passei aqui primeiro, pretendendo chamar chamar você – ela se virou para Percy – para ir ver Annabeth no internato. Mas... Bem, parece que poupei uma viagem! – Thalia sorriu.

Sally apareceu na sala, nos chamando para tomar café. Nós três fomos rindo para a cozinha.

****

Após o café da manhã, Percy foi tomar banho, pois iríamos dar uma volta no Central Park. Claro que, antes, iríamos passar no internato para eu poder trocar de roupa.

Ficamos eu e Thalia na sala conversando um tempo. Contei à ela a história das líderes de torcida. Ela pareceu ter ficado com tanta raiva quanto Percy. E, sinceramente, eu estava com medo só que os dois poderiam fazer para me defender. Não que eu também não quisesse dar o troco naquelas garotas, mas... Thalia e Percy me assustavam as vezes.

Alguns minutos depois, Percy saiu do banho e eu fui tomar o meu. Teria de vestir a mesma roupa da noite anterior e trocaria quando chegasse ao internato.

****

Estávamos os três caminhando no Central Park, eu abraçada à Percy e Thalia ao nosso lado, revirando os olhos sempre que podia.

- E pensar que você já pensou em se alistar as Caçadoras! – riu Thalia quando Percy eu nos beijamos. Percy fechou a cara com o comentário de Thalia, o que me fez rir.

- E pensar que você nunca sequer cogitou a idéia de ser uma Caçadora! – eu respondi à Thalia rindo.

- É e olhe para vocês duas agora! – disse Percy. Nós três rimos.

Era bom finalmente ter um tempo de paz assim.

- Annabeth, a gente precisa fazer algo em relação àquelas líderes de torcida, você não pode se deixar humilhar desse jeito! – falou Thalia de repente depois de um tempo de silêncio.

- Eu concordo! – disse Percy e eu vi raiva nos olhos dele. Eu apenas abaixei a cabeça e disse bem baixo:

- Gente, deixem pra lá...

Percy parou abruptamente e virou-se pra mim.

- Annabeth, aquelas... vadias – ele cuspiu a palavra – te humilharam e te fizeram chorar por um tempão ontem... e eu não quero ver você daquele jeito de novo, não mesmo! Elas vão pagar pelo que fizeram à você!

Com isso, até Thalia se surpreendeu, mas logo concordou com Percy.

- Elas vão pagar hoje mesmo! – ela disse. – Vou aproveitar meu dia de folga... E acho que já tenho um plano!

Eu e Percy nos viramos para ela surpresos.

- Annabeth, você sabe se elas estarão na escola hoje?

- Acredito que sim, hoje é um dos dias de treino delas...

Os dois olharam espantados para mim.

- É que eu costumo ler todos os avisos no quadro de avisos da escola! – me expliquei rapidamente. E era verdade, eu nunca deixava de ler um aviso, e por isso, sabia dias e horários de encontros de todos os grupos e clubes da escola, mesmo não fazendo parte de nenhum deles. E olha que ainda era a primeira semana de aulas.

Eles assentiram e Thalia começou a nos explicar o plano dela para humilhar as líderes de torcida. E, admito, eu estava adorando aquele plano!

_Continua..._

Oi gente, eu queria agradecer de coração à review de vocês. Sei que o cap de hoje ficou meio decepcionante, mas prometo melhorar, ok? A fic está se desenvolvendo muito mais na minha mente do que eu esperava.

E agora, vou começar a responder as reviews diretamente aqui, ok? Vamos lá...

**.Daidoji-Chan.****: **Que bom que vc tá gostando da fic! Eu também curto fics sobre eles dois depois do ultimo livro, por isso decidi escrever minha própria fic... E pode contar que eu vou continuar ela assim, principalmente com essas reviews de incentivo, só não garanto os 60 capitulos, já que pretendo fazer uma fic curtinha (é, eu pretendia fazer one-shot e cá estou eu no terceiro capitulo XP)

**Alice D. Lupin: **Muito obrigado mesmo pela sua review... e tá aqui a continuação :D

**Ip S.****: **huahuahua É pq sem as reviews a gente não tem motivação pra continuar escrevendo, afinal, quem iria escrever algo que ninguém lê, né? Ai por isso uma chantagenzinha de vez em quando faz bem! Huahuahua

**Ana: **Muito obrigada mesmo!

**M.:** Ah, o Percy já é fofo, né? Eu acho aquele jeitinho dele de ficar constrangido e sem graça e talz tão fofo. E é assim como eu imagino que ele seria com a Annabeth enquanto ele tivessem juntos, claro que ainda iriam brigar de vez em quando, mas ele gosta dela de verdade, e ele parece fazer o estilo carinhoso...

**Tiapastelera****: **Que bom que vc adorou minha fiz, é tão bom ouvir, ou melhor, ler isso ^^ E calma, que logo as líderes de torcida terão o que merecem, com uma pequena ajudinha da Thalia huahuaha

**jigoku seiko '****: **huahuahuahua, a sua review foi a que mais me fez rir XP Realmente, o Percy é lindo demais! –baba- Também tenho queda por homens morenos de olhos verdes e bem definidos, embora sejam raros...rsrsrs E também concordo, mulheres vilãs são muito mais maquiavélicas que homens, mas o mais legal é ver elas levando o troco! E bem, quanto ao sonho de Annabeth, talvez vire realidade, mas eu não sou boa em escrever esse tipo de coisas :X

É só isso gente, até o próximo cap! Beijão!


	4. Dando o troco!

**Capítulo 4 – Dando o troco!**

Thalia's POV

É, eu sei que o que eu estava prestes a fazer era um tanto contra as minhas... virtudes de Caçadora e que provavelmente Lady Artemis não ficaria nada feliz com isso, mas aquelas garotas mexeram com Annabeth e, tipo assim, ela era quase uma irmã mais nova pra mim! Claro que eu fiquei bastante tempo como um pinheiro e agora eu era uma Caçadora, o que fazia Annabeth ser mais velha do que eu, mas eu cuidei dela quando era criança fugindo de monstros e tal. Mesmo ela sendo mais velha que eu, eu ainda a via como uma irmãzinha.

Estávamos eu, Percy e Annabeth entrando no internato que ela estudava. Como era fim de semana, eram permitidas visitas. Quando chegamos a área dos dormitórios, o que eu via ali era algo que deixaria as outras Caçadoras indignadas. Haviam muitos casais se agarrando nos corredores e em alguns quartos também(dava para ver porque alguns não tiveram nem a decência de fechar a porta). Percy e Annabeth estavam caminhando muito colados, então eu entrei no meio dos dois.

- Hey! – protestou Percy indignado. – O que você tá fazendo?

- Me certificando que vocês não tomem o exemplo dos outros casais comigo aqui! – Os dois coraram e eu ri. – Annabeth, não tem ninguém supervisionando isso aqui não? – perguntei indignada.

- Bem, como ainda é minha primeira semana aqui, eu não sei como funciona direito, mas realmente não parecem haver monitores ou inspetores aos fins de semana. Mas acredite, se isso tivesse acontecendo durante a semana, seria expulsão na certa! – respondeu Annabeth. Ela pareceu hesitar por um momento e, finalmente, me perguntou: - Thalia, você tem certeza de que isso vai dar certo?

Eu sorri.

-Somos três semideuses, sendo que dois de nós somos filhos de dois dos Três Grandes! Aquelas vad... digo, garotas vão se arrepender de ter mexido com você!

Percy riu quando eu parei no meio do xingamento.

- Você não pode xingar?

- Não, Jackson, não posso! Sou uma Caçadora, na verdade não poderia nem fazer o que estou prestes a fazer agora.

- Então, não faça Thalia!Não há necessidade de... – começou Annabeth preocupada.

- Nem vem com essa Annie! Eu me entendo com Lady Artemis depois, afinal, acho que não vou machucar nenhuma donzela.

Nós três rimos, até que paramos na frente de um dos quartos e Annabeth abriu a porta.

- Annie, graças à Deus! – um rapaz moreno e uma garota ruiva de cabelo channel se aproximaram de Annabeth e os dois a abraçaram, um de cada vez. Instintivamente, olhei para Percy e ele não estava com uma cara muito feliz. Achei que fosse por ciúmes do tal cara, mas ele se virou contra a... garota?! Hein?

- O que você tá fazendo aqui? – ele disse entre dentes.

Annabeth segurou seu braço, tentando acalmá-lo, mas ele desviou.

- Não Annabeth! Essa garota é uma das líderes de torcida que humilharam você! Não me peça para me acalmar!

Aí a ficha caiu. Logo, eu também tava querendo avançar na tal garota, aí Annabeth e o outro cara que eu ainda não sabia quem era estavam tentando segurar a mim e ao Percy.

- Peraí, Annie, como você pode defender essa garota? – eu perguntei indignada, após alguns minutos, quando estávamos todos dentro do quarto, sentados, embora eu e Percy ainda olhávamos com raiva para a tal garota. Ela estava vermelha e, sinceramente, eu não estava nem aí. Annabeth suspirou.

- Thalia, esses são Jake e Juliet... meus, hã, amigos aqui do internato.

- Amiga? Annabeth, você ainda tem coragem de chamar essa garota de amiga? – perguntou Percy indignado e, pela primeira vez na vida, concordei com ele. Annabeth simplesmente ignorou o comentário dando aquele olhar do tipo "calma-que-eu-já-te-explico". Percy não ficou muito feliz com isso.

- Pessoal essa aqui é minha amiga Thalia, daquele acampamento de verão que eu lhes falei. De qualquer forma, o que vocês queriam falar comigo?

- Nós estávamos preocupados com você, porque você não voltou ontem à noite. Annie, sinto muito mesmo por ontem! – disse a tal de Juliet. Eu e Percy bufamos. Annabeth nos ignorou novamente.

- Tá tudo bem, Juliet! Eu sei que você não faria uma coisa dessas. Mas... Era só isso o que vocês queriam comigo?

Eu estranhei a pergunta de Annabeth, era como se ela soubesse de algo (novidade! Ela é filha de Athena, dã!). Juliet e Jake se entreolharam.

- Bem, Annie, tem algo que eu tenho que lhe contar. – Disse Jake. – Bem... Eu e Isabelle somos... Irmãos.

Percy fez um movimento repentino de que ia atacar o cara, mas, felizmente, eu consegui ser rápida o suficiente para segurá-lo. Annabeth não pareceu muito surpresa com isso. Sério, aquilo já tava começando a me assustar, eu sei que ela é inteligente e tal, mas ela não parecia surpresa com nadinha do que eles falavam.

- E... bem, nossos pais não sabem que eu sou... Você sabe. –Continuou Jake um pouco receoso.

- Gay! – Respondeu Annabeth. Eu arregalei os olhos. Agora tava explicada o porquê de Percy não ter dado ataque de ciúmes quando esse tal de Jake abraçou Annabeth.

- É e... Eu finjo ser namorada dele por causa dos pais. – Continuou Juliet. – E Isabelle tava querendo usar isso como arma pra convencer Jake a ajudá-la a separar vocês dois. – Ela apontou com a cabeça para Percy e Annabeth, que se entreolharam e trocaram sorrisos. Obviamente os dois mortais não entenderam porque eles estavam sorrindo com essa noticia, mas acho que quase todos ligados aos deuses já sabiam que, por mais que as líderes de torcida tentassem, elas não conseguiriam tal ato, já que os dois tinham a benção de Afrodite.

- Annie, eu juro que eu não quero fazer isso com você! Eu sei que minha irmã é cruel, mas... Ela queria me envolver numa armação pra atacar uma amiga minha e ameaçou contar aos meus pais que eu era gay caso eu não fizesse o que ela queria. Isso eu não podia aceitar!

- Desculpe interromper, mas... O que a sua irmã queria que você fizesse... Especificamente? – Perguntei curiosa.

Jake respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e contou.

- Não ia ser algo de um dia pro outro. Ela queria que eu me aproximasse de Annabeth e conquistasse a confiança dela e fosse contando quais eram os problemas do namoro dela. E, no final, eu teria que simplesmente beijar a Annabeth na frente do Percy.

Uau! Líderes de torcida podiam ser realmente muuuito cruéis. O tal plano até daria certo se os dois fossem mortais e não tivessem a benção de Afrodite. Mas, mesmo sabendo que a tal de Isabelle poderia tentar anos e nunca conseguiria o que queria, isso não deixava de ser cruel e desnecessário. Que tipo de pessoa iria querer separar um casal aparentemente feliz simplesmente para humilhação? Que Lady Artemis me perdoe, mas agora eu tinha mais certeza ainda que ia fazer aquelas garotas pagarem!

Juliet e Jake olhavam pra Annabeth como quem pede desculpas.

- E o que você vai fazer Jake? Por que me contou isso? – Perguntou Annabeth.

- Eu vou contar aos meus pais para que Isabelle não tenha mais armas contra mim! – Ele respondeu decidido. Fiquei espantada, eles eram amigos a menos de uma semana e ele estava prestes a contar o maior segredo de sua vida aos pais para não fazer mal a Annabeth. Gostei dele!

Ficou um silêncio constrangedor no quarto, quebrado quando Juliet pegou sua mochila e tirou um laptop de lá de dentro. Peraí, aquele não era o laptop do Dédalo?

- Aqui Annabeth, consegui pegar de volta pra você! – Ela o entregou a Annabeth. – Elas não conseguiram acessar os dados, mesmo ameaçando o maior nerd da escola! Parece que você sabe proteger bem um laptop!

- Obrigada, Juliet! – Annabeth sorriu para a garota.

- Então, nós já vamos! – Jake se levantou e abraçou Annabeth e deu um breve aceno para mim e Percy. Juliet fez a mesma coisa e os dois saíram do quarto

****

Estávamos a caminho do ginásio onde as líderes de torcida ensaiavam. Eu usava o boné dos Yankees de Annabeth, Percy estava com a filmadora na mão. Ele parecia nervoso. Ai meus deuses, por favor, não deixem que ele estrague tudo!

Chegamos a porta do ginásio.

-Tudo certo? – perguntei. Os dois assentiram com a cabeça. Annabeth ficou ao lado da porta e Percy abriu a porta para entrar. Enquanto ele mantinha a porta aberta, eu entrei rapidamente. Fiquei atrás de uma das arquibancadas, esperando Percy fazer a "cena" dele.

As líderes de torcida pararam o ensaio e olharam desconfiadas para Percy. Juliet era a única que parecia surpres.

- Ora, ora, ora, se não é o namoradinho da Nerdbeth! – falou a "líder" delas, provavelmente a tal de Isabelle. – O que você quer?

- Assistir o ensaio de vocês! – respondeu Percy mostrando a câmera. Graças aos deuses, ele não gaguejou!

- Ué, e aquela história de que a Nerdbeth é melhor do que a gente? – falou uma das gêmeas.

- Ah, aquilo! – Percy fingiu uma risada sarcástica. Até que ele estava se saindo bem. – Bem, vocês sabem... Eu tenho que representar bem o meu papel!

- Como assim? – perguntou a outra gêmea.

- Eu não gosto daquela nerd! Na verdade, só to com ela porque ela faz meus deveres de casa e meus trabalhos, além de me ajudar nas provas! Claro que ela acha que eu gosto dela, mas... Acho que vocês me entendem, né? – Percy piscou para elas. Isso!

As líderes de torcida riram, exceto por Juliet, que parecia chocada com o que via e ouvia. Eu também ficaria se não soubesse que era só encenação.

- Percy?! – Agora vinha a melhor parte: a falsa briga dos dois. Annabeth entrou no ginásio, com lágrimas nos olhos. Percy hesitou um pouco, acho que ver Annabeth chorando, mesmo sabendo que era fingimento, era até pior pra ele do que tava sendo pra mim. – O que foi que você disse?

- E-eu... – ele gaguejou. Tudo bem que a parte de gaguejar também fazia parte da cena, mas acho que ele não tava bem representando.

- Você só se aproveitou de mim? É isso? Acabou, Percy Jackson! Acabou tudo! E pensar que eu achei que você realmente gostava de mim... Depois de tudo! – Ela deu um empurrão em Percy e saiu correndo "chorando". Sinceramente, acho que Annabeth daria uma excelente atriz, porque a cena que ela fez foi muitíssimo real. Tentei meio que gritar mentalmente para Percy parar de fazer aquela cara de cachorro que caiu da mudança. Juliet virou-se para Percy e lhe deu um tapa. Tá, isso não fazia parte do plano.

- CRETINO! – ela gritou e foi atrás de Annabeth. As outras de líderes de torcida riam. Isabelle chegou perto de Percy.

- Tudo bem, lindinho, pode assistir, mas não vou deixar filmar!

-Okay! – Percy sentou na arquibancada, a poucos metros de onde eu estava, e pôs a câmera, ligada, ao seu lado. Fui até lá e sussurei:

- Pronto, cabeça de alga?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça, obviamente ia ficar estranho se ele falasse sozinho. Ele começou a se concentrar.

Percy's POV

Eu me concentrei o máximo que pude em toda a água ao redor. As meninas já estavam suadas por cauda do ensaio, e havia um banheiro ali ao lado. Eu nunca havia tentado aquilo antes, mas vamos lá. Fiz com que toda a água das privadas inundasse o ginásio, molhando as líderes de torcida. Ouvi Thalia rindo ao meu lado, enquanto elas davam ataques histéricos.

- Sua vez! – sussurrei para ela.

Thalia's POV 

Nossa, era muito engraçado ver aquelas patricinhas dando ataque. Enquanto eu filmava, me concentrei na eletricidade. Aula de física rápida: a água conduz eletricidade. Bem, todas elas estavam bastante molhadas e eu já tinha treinado o bastante para conseguir fazê-las levar choque, mesmo estando longe. Não ia ser uma descarga elétrica, eram mais pequenos choques no corpo só para elas continuarem dando ataque. Me concentrei, até que ouvi uma delas dizendo:

- Ai, minha roupa tá dando choque!

- Você pirou, roupas não dão choque! – respondeu Isabelle. – Aaah! A minha também deu!

Logo, todas estavam dando gritinhos achando que a roupa tava dando choque enquanto tomavam um belo banho de água de privada. Elas saíram correndo do ginásio, tentando arrancando as roupas e eu as segui com a câmera, arrancando o boné. Os alunos que estava nos corredores riam do ataque das líderes de torcida. Annabeth chegou ao meu lado e pegou a câmera e o boné, gargalhando.

- A Juliet já perdoou o Percy? – perguntei ainda rindo.

- Ah, sim, expliquei pra ela.

Percy chegou logo atrás de nós.

- Já sequei o ginásio! – ele disse.

- Acho que já temos material suficiente! – disse Annabeth desligando a câmera. Nós três rimos. Juliet chegou atrás de nós.

- Aí, Percy, sinto muito! Annabeth explicou que vocês só fingiram tudo pras meninas não armarem mais pra vocês!

Eu olhei pra Annabeth sem entender nada. Ela lançou novamente aquele olhar de "depois-te-explico".

- Uau, o que aconteceu? – perguntou Juliet olhando o ataque das outras meninas, que a essa altura estavam só de calcinha e sutiã, mas ainda sentiam choque.

- Elas enlouqueceram! – expliquei. Juliet riu e foi embora.

- Thalia, acho que já tá bom! – disse Annabeth. – É melhor você parar antes que elas fiquem peladas aqui! – Dessa vez ela olhou para Percy.

- Ei! Por que você tá olhando pra mim?! – perguntou Percy indignado.

Annabeth riu e lhe beijou.

- Desculpa pelo empurrão!

- Desculpa pelo que eu disse! – respondeu Percy todo meloso.

-Ah, gente, foi só encenação, não há necessidade de... – comecei a dizer, mas eles já estavam se beijando novamente. Eu revirei os olhos e bati no ombro de Percy.

- Vamos logo, ainda temos que por isso aqui no youtube!

Os dois riram e nós voltamos para o quarto de Annabeth.

_Continua..._

Bem, gente, esse foi o capitulo de hoje. Talvez eu poste mais no fds, mas não prometo nada, okay? Espero que tenham gostado do troco das líderes de torcida.

Agora, vou responder às reviews:

**Leah Black: **Nhai, brigada! Que bom que vc gostou, aqui tá o próximo capitulo, espero que também goste desse! Beijos!

**Alice D. Lupin****: **As vezes acho que deixo o Percy meio OOC, mas eu gosto de escrever ele fofo assim. Vê se não se apaixona muito, porque acho que vc não iria querer brigar com a Annabeth xD Eu também fico feliz em ver novas fics de PJ em português, e mais feliz ainda de fazer parte desse crescimento. Infelizmente, as fics de PJ boas mesmo são em inglês... i.i Beijão!

**Bella Chase Jackson:** Sério mesmo que vc acha a minha fic a melhor? Nhaaai, fico tão feliz em ouvir, quer dizer, ler isso. Acho que vou chorar... rsrsrs Brigadão mesmo pelo elogio! Beijos!

**Ip. S:** Bem, continuei! Obrigada! =D

**LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS.****:** Brigada! Aqui tá o novo capitulo, espero que goste. Beijos!

**Delly Black Fenix****: **Roubando uma fala da Ivete: "meus fãs são os melhores!" Cara, que legal que vc tenha deixado review aqui só pra me deixar feliz! Adorei! Brigadão mesmo! Beijão!

**Glau: **Que bom que vc tá adorando. Continuei! =D Beijos!

**lelezuda****: **Ter sonhos com o Joe Jonas é meio sinistro – medo- Mas o percy até vai ;) Bem, como tem bastante gente pedindo, talvez eu poste uma NC sim, mas não prometo nada, porque eu não sou muito boa escrevendo esse tipo de fic, porque eu tento não deixar muito vulgar, mas mais romântico, que é o estilo que eu mais curto, mas infelizmente não vejo muita fic assim... Beijos e brigada pela review!

**Nanda Athena****: **Oi, acredito sim, já que to vendo um monte de leitores dos dois sites! E fico realmente muito feliz que lêem nos dois sites e ainda comentem nos dois também! Brigadão mesmo, fico mutissimo feliz! Beijos!

**.Daidoji-Chan.****: **Huahuahua... Perco as contas de quantas vezes repeti isso pra mim mesma: "ô lá em casa, hein!". Que bom que fui perdoada pelo numero de capítulos... RS Aqui tá o próximo, espero que tenha gostado do "plano" que não é bem diabólico, mas acho que dá pra rir. Beijão!


	5. Algumas Explicações!

**Capítulo 5 – Dando Explicações**

Percy's POV

Nós três estávamos nos afastando da "cena" das líderes de torcida. E, pelo visto, não fomos os únicos a filmar, pois haviam vários outros alunos usando celulares, câmeras digitais e até filmadoras para registrar o mico do ano! Ríamos de nos acabar, até chegar ao quarto de Annabeth. Afinal, ela ainda nos devia algumas explicações.

Ao chegarmos lá, Annabeth ligou um laptop (sem ser o de Dédalo, um que seu pai havia dado à ela, longa história) e conectou a filmadora à ele. Enquanto ela fazia o "serviço", ela nos explicava o que acontecera.

- Bem, a Juliet é uma das minhas colegas de quarto. – explicou Annabeth. – E eu realmente a considero uma amiga, porque ela não é como as outras líderes de torcida. Ela é realmente uma boa pessoa, ela não está no grupo para se exibir ou ser popular, está só porque gosta de verdade dessa história de "liderar torcidas". Nenhuma das outras garotas gosta dela, acham que ela "destrói" a imagem do grupo, mas o pai de Juliet é um dos donos da escola, então... Vocês podem entender o porquê de ela ainda estar ali.

Eu e Thalia entendemos perfeitamente, afinal, se um dos donos da escola fosse seu pai, acho que você teria certas prioridades em qualquer grupo da escola no qual você quisesse entrar.

- A Juliet me ajudou muito, na verdade. Foi ela quem me devolveu o diário.

- Okay, agora entendi o porquê de você defender ela! – Comentou Thalia. – Mas naquela hora que o Jake começou a falar sobre ele ser irmão da tal de Isabelle, você não pareceu muito surpresa!

- Eu havia sonhado com isso essa noite! – explicou Annabeth. Você pode até estranhar, mas essa explicação faz todo o sentido quando se é meio-sangue! – Ah, e Thalia, eu inventei a história de que eu e Percy havíamos encenado tudo para as líderes de torcida acharem que a gente havia terminado e não armarem mais pra cima da gente porque seria difícil explicar como fizemos o ginásio ficar alagado e depois o secamos. E os choques seriam mais difíceis de explicar, então optei por uma alternativa mais... Fácil!

Eu e Thalia assentimos novamente.

- Pronto! O vídeo já está no youtube! – Falou Annabeth de repente e nós três começamos a rir.

****

No fim do dia, Thalia foi embora, deixando eu e Annabeth sozinhos por um tempo. Como estava quase terminando o horário de visitas, não pudemos aproveitar muito, mas, como dizem, quantidade não é sinônimo de qualidade.

Por sorte, nenhuma das outras colegas de quarto de Annabeth apareceu, além de Juliet, mas ela tivera tato o suficiente para dar meia volta e nos deixar a sós.

Nós estávamos deitados na cama de Annabeth dando uns "amassos", mas dessa vez, as coisas estavam ficando um pouco mais sérias. Não me leve a mal, eu realmente gosto muito de Annabeth, mas, ainda sou um adolescente de 16 anos com os hormônios borbulhando pelo corpo. Bem, eu nunca havia passado do eixo "pescoço-cintura" quando beijava Annabeth, mas dessa vez, senti uma espécie de "impulso" e acabei pegando no seio esquerdo dela. Annabeth parou o beijo no mesmo instante, um pouco assustada.

- Desculpa! – Pedi rapidamente.

- Não, não precisa se desculpar! – Ela respondeu, olhando nos meus olhos. – É só que... Você nunca fez isso antes.

Olhei para ela confuso.

- Bem, eu... respeitava você.

- Eu sei. – Ela respondeu sorrindo. – Mas não quer dizer que... Você não possa... Avançar o sinal de vez em quando.

Dessa vez, fui eu quem me assustei. Sério, nunca pensei em ouvir Annabeth falar aquilo. Ela riu da minha cara.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte, cabeça-de-alga: Nós vamos... nos deixar levar e, quando um de nós dois achar que está indo longe demais, bem, nós desaceleramos um pouco. – ela propôs. Bem, nem preciso dizer que aceitei.

Voltamos a nos beijar, mas sem receios agora. Eu passei a minha mão pela perna dela e a puxei para mais perto. Annabeth começou a tirar minha camisa. Certo, isso estava indo um pouco mais longe do que eu imaginei que iria, mas eu não ligava nem um pouco. Comecei a beijar-lhe o pescoço, arrancando-lhe alguns suspiros, enquanto ela acariciava minhas costas. Senti um arrepio se espalhar em meu corpo quando ela fez isso. Eu estava prestes a tirar a blusa dela, quando o sinal do toque de recolher tocou. Nós paramos e ficamos nos encarando. Os lábios de Annabeth estavam vermelhos, mas sua expressão era indecifrável. Até que ela sorriu.

- Acho melhor você ir, cabeça-de-alga. – seu tom de voz era baixo, quase um sussurro. Eu assenti. – Então, poderia fazer o favor de sair de cima de mim? – Ela perguntou rindo.

- Ah, certo! – Respondi e me perguntei quando e como eu havia ficado em cima dela.

Me levantei e vesti minha camisa. Annabeth também se levantou e me acompanhou até o lado de fora. Juliet estava na porta do quarto, aparentemente esperando a gente sair.

- Até que enfim! – Ela falou rindo. – Ah, acho que vocês vão ficar felizes em saber que todo o grupo de líderes de torcida, exceto eu, foi encaminhado para a psiquiatria. O diretor perguntou a cada uma o que aconteceu e todas elas contaram uma história doida de água jorrando no ginásio e o uniforme dar choque. Mas houveram testemunhas dizendo que o ginásio estava seco e ninguém viu água nenhuma, apenas elas molhadas. O diretor chegou à conclusão de que elas haviam enlouquecido e, além de mandá-las ir ao psiquiatra, todas foram expulsas das líderes de torcida. Agora, eu sou a capitã e terei de fazer testes para completar a equipe!

Eu e Annabeth rimos com a história. Annabeth a abraçou, dando-lhe parabéns pelo novo cargo, Juliet parecia realmente muito feliz. Bem, na verdade eu também estava, afinal, as líderes de torcida não atormentariam mais ninguém.

- Mas isso tudo continua sendo muito estranho, Percy, você estava lá no ginásio, você não viu nada? – Perguntou Juliet.

- Não, sinceramente, não!

Juliet simplesmente deu de ombros, aceitando minha resposta. Ela adentrou o quarto e eu Annabeth fomos para fora do internato.

- Nada mal para a primeira semana, hein? – eu disse quando nos aproximávamos do portão da escola.

- Nem fale, mas ainda prefiro a emoção de derrotar monstros! – Ela respondeu rindo.

Paramos no portão da escola.

- Bem, até semana que vem, cabeça-de-alga!

- Peraí, a gente não vai se ver amanhã?

- Eu acho que vou passar o dia todo no Olimpo amanhã e é melhor eu não passar da hora do toque de recolher de novo!

Eu bufei e ela riu. Nos beijamos uma última vez e eu voltei pra casa.

_Continua..._

Não me matem, por favor! Eu sei que esse capítulo tá um lixo, eu até tentei, mas não sou muito boa escrevendo partes "calientes". Além de ter atrasado ele.

Mas bem, amores, eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos essa fic vai ter, mas acho que será o suficiente até a volta deles ao Acampamento. Claro que não vou descrever todas as semanas, apenas fatos relevantes e datas importantes (como aniversário de namoro, brigas, etc.)

Por enquanto é só gente e já aviso que não sei quando postarei o próximo capitulo.

Agora, seção "Respondendo às Reviews!"

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **Seja bem vinda, novata =D Que bom que está gostando da fic, fico muito feliz mesmo! Bem, aqui está a atualização!

**.Daidoji-Chan.****: **Bem, que bom que gostou da vingança, fiquei com medo de ficar meio idiota xD Bem se vc conseguir fazer isso com o pessoal da sua lista negra, me avise como vc conseguiu, que eu também tento. Rsrsrs

**Alice D. Lupin: **Que bom que vc gostou do capitulo e, realmente, coitada da Thalia. Foi até fácil escrever sobre ela, pq ela tem um jeito um pouco parecido com o meu. E eu também já tive que "segurar vela" de casais grudentos de grandes amigos, então acho que sei como ela se sentiria. Rsrsrs

**vithoria**: Obrigada por adicionar a fic aos favoritos, isso me deixa muito feliz, e obrigada também pela dica, vou me esforçar o máximo possível para ser mais detalhista. Eu ainda preciso desenvolver mais a minha parte de detalhes pra escrever, to muito acostumada a escrever só dissertação e texto de opinião, além de ser péssima para descrever certas coisas quando escrevo uma narrativa, mas eu acho que melhorei bastante (é só ler algumas das minhas fics antigas).

Por hoje é só, pessoal! 8D


	6. Eu esqueço uma data importante

**Capítulo 6 – Eu esqueço uma data importante**

Percy's POV

Sábado, 20 de setembro. Hoje é o aniversário de 16 anos de Annabeth. É, ela é apenas um mês mais nova que eu... Estranho, uma vez que até pouco tempo atrás ela era mais alta que eu. Porém, graças aos Deuses (talvez graças a eles mesmo), agora eu finalmente estava mais alta.

Eu estava a caminho do internato de Annabeth, iríamos passar o dia juntos. Ela não sabia, mas eu e o resto dos nossos amigos do Acampamento, além de Jake e Juliet, havíamos preparado uma festa surpresa no meu apartamento para ela. E, coube a mim a "árdua tarefa" de distraí-la até a hora certa. 

Ela estava parada ao lado do portão da escola, parecia impaciente. Me toquei de que estava atrasado. Mal começo, Percy! Respirei fundo e me aproximei cautelosamente por trás dela:

- Feliz aniversário, sabidinha! – eu sussurrei em seu ouvido. Ela se virou com uma cara furiosa para mim e começou a me bater.

- Como... ousa...se...atrasar?! Justo hoje?! Seu cabeça de alga! – Tá, eu tive que rir. Eu estava apanhando, Annabeth estava irritada comigo e eu estava rindo. Acho que isso a deixou ainda mais irritada.

- Do que você tá rindo? – ela perguntou furiosa.

- Nada, nada! – respondi, logo ficando sério novamente, pois a cara que ela estava fazendo agora era de muitos poucos amigos. – Então... Como eu ia dizendo, feliz aniversário!

Eu estendi um embrulho retangular para ela. Ela puxou da minha mão.

- Sabe, não é muito fácil comprar um presente para você! – eu disse enquanto ela abria o pacote. Ela me ignorou. Ótimo! Annabeth realmente estava irritada comigo!

Quando ela terminou de abrir, seus olhos brilharam. Ufa, eu estava a salvo!

- Eu adorei cabeça de alga! – ela me abraçou e me beijou. É, eu estava indo bem. Ah, acho que você deve estar imaginando o que foi que eu dei pra ela. Resposta simples: um livro sobre arquitetura greco-romana. É, eu sei, é um presente bizarro para se dar no aniversário da sua namorada, mas Annabeth amava esse tipo de coisa.

- Abre! – eu disse à ela. Ela o fez e começou a ler a dedicatória que eu havia escrito em voz alta. Minha letra não era das melhores, era um garrancho, pra falar a verdade, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo?

"_T__e amo por tudo que você é, por tudo que você faz por mim. __T__e amo pelas coisas que você fala, __t__e amo pelas atitudes que você __toma__. __T__e amo pelo seu jeito, __t__e amo pela força que você me dá. __T__e amo pelo sentimento que você faz florescer em mim, __t__e amo pela sua simplicidade e seu __humor__. __T__e amo porque em muitos casos temos opiniões __diferentes__, e isso faz um o __complemento__ do outro. __T__e amo pelas histórias que você já passou comigo. __T__e amo porque eu te __ensino__ algumas coisas e aprendo muitas com você(E como!).__T__e amo porque você me faz rir.__T__e amo simples assim!"_

Ouvindo aquelas palavras sendo recitadas por Annabeth eu percebi que havia me superado dessa vez, principalmente depois que vi lágrimas escorrendo pelos olhos dela. Ela não disse nada, simplesmente me abraçou e me beijou. Após algum tempo, nos separamos.

- Wow! Acho melhor irmos andando! – Eu disse ainda abraçado a ela, o que a fez rir.

- Tá, mas antes deixa eu dar o _seu _presente! – Annabeth disse sorrindo e abrindo a mochila e eu... não entendi o que ela quis dizer, afinal, o aniversário era dela!

- Er... Do que você tá falando? – perguntei, um tanto sem graça, até. Ela parou de mexer na mochila na mesma hora e percebi que eu havia falado besteira, embora me perguntasse o que havia sido.

- Perseus Jackson! – Annabeth reclamou entredentes e eu percebi que a coisa estava realmente feia. Deixe eu lhes dar uma breve explicação sobre as diversas maneiras de Annabeth me chamar:

Cabeça de Alga – é apenas um apelido carinhoso, quando ela me chama assim, então eu posso agradecer aos Deuses, pois está tudo ótimo;

Percy: Bem, as coisas ainda estão boas, mas ela apenas me chama assim quando estamos conversando algum assunto sério (missão, profecia, etc.);

Percy Jackson: Bem... A coisa tá feia, significa que ela está realmente irritada com algo!

Perseus Jackson: Fudeu!

Voltando a minha situação extremamente ruim...

- O que eu fiz dessa vez? – perguntei receoso.

- Há! O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?! VOCÊ AINDA PERGUNTA?! – Realmente, a coisa tava muuuuuuito feia, Annabeth estava completamente descontrolada. E olha que isso era algo raro de se ver! – PERSEUS JACKSON, VOCÊ SABE QUE DIA FOI QUINTA FEIRA?

Eu continuava sem entender nada, mas era melhor responder:

- Bem... 18 de setembro, certo?

- Muito bem... E?

Eu realmente continuava sem entender nada, por isso, dei de ombros.

- Nosso aniversário de namoro! – ela respondeu, dessa vez com lágrimas nos olhos. Sério, ou ela tá de TPM ou ela é bipolar, mas não seria saudável para mim comentar nenhuma das duas questões nesse momento. Tá, eu confesso que realmente esqueci nosso aniversário de um mês de namoro. Acontece que eu estava planejando a tal festa surpresa para ela há duas semanas, além de quebrar a cabeça para escolher um presente e ainda escrever aquela dedicatória! Ah, fala sério, já era coisa demais pra mim. Mas agora como explicar isso pra ela sem contar da tal surpresa? Merda!

- Annabeth... É que eu... Acontece que... – Eu tentei explicar, mas não havia nenhuma plausível. Ela continuava esperando.

- Você esqueceu, não foi? – Ela perguntou e eu assenti. Annabeth se virou e saiu correndo. Tentei chamá-la, corri atrás dela, mas algo estranho ocorreu. Uma espécie de névoa branca apareceu ao redor dela e Annabeth simplesmente desapareceu. Eu me desesperei, o que havia acontecido com ela?

_Continua..._

Gente, me desculpa mesmo pelo atraso desse capitulo, não há nenhuma explicação além de preguiça e falta de criatividade. Eu vou tentar não atrasar tanto o próximo, escrevi esse as pressas e nem ficou tão longo quanto costumam ficar meus capítulos. Ah, tenho uma boa noticia: Passei no vetibular pra UFRJ! Estou realmente muito feliz!

Ah, dessa vez não responderei reviews, pois to escrevendo tudo nas pressas só pra não deixar vcs sem capitulo! Beijos!


	7. Batendo papo com alguns deuses

**Capítulo 7 – Batendo papo com alguns Deuses**

Annabeth's POV

Eu não fazia a mínima idéia do que tava acontecendo. A poucos segundos atrás eu estava discutindo com Percy e, agora, eu estava em uma praia que nunca vi na vida. Não era como nenhuma praia dos Estados Unidos, estava mais para uma daquelas praias caribenhas, de areia branca e fina e água azul. Estava tudo vazio, calmo... até demais. Como eu vim parar aqui?

- Eu te trouxe, minha querida. – disse uma voz de mulher atrás de mim. Eu me virei, prestes a atacar, mas me deparei com a última pessoa que esperava encontrar.

- Mãe? – Cara, eu to de TPM, acabei de discutir por conta de uma bobeira com meu namorado e fui transportada para um lugar que nunca vi na vida pela minha própria mãe, Athena. – O que você, ou melhor, eu to fazendo aqui? – É, eu tava mesmo irritada.

- Minha filha... – ela disse delicadamente, se aproximando de mim e colocando uma das mãos no meu rosto. – Eu te falei para não sair com aquele garoto e olha o que aconteceu. Mesmo coma benção de Afrodite, vocês brigaram em apenas um mês de namoro.

- Ah, mãe, também não é assim. Eu exagerei, okay? Além do mais, foi besteira e a gente sempre brigou por besteira, desde que éramos amigos. – Eu respondi. Peraí, eu tava defendendo o Percy mesmo depois dele ter esquecido nosso aniversário de namoro? Deuses, eu devia mesmo gostar daquele garoto!

Minha mãe suspirou um longo suspiro com a minha resposta, mas quando ela estava prestes a contra-argumentar, duas outras pessoas, ou melhor, dois outros deuses apareceram: Poseidon e Afrodite.

- Tá, Athena, não vou deixar você falar mal do meu filho assim, mesmo que seja para a sua filha. Que, por um infeliz acaso, é minha nora. – Infeliz acaso? Por que ele falava como se eu não tivesse ali? Ai, cara, eu realmente desejei que Percy estivesse ali também. Pelo menos eu não estaria sozinha. Quer dizer, eu não estava bem sozinha, mas você entendeu, né?

Afrodite simplesmente assistia a tudo com divertido interesse.

- Você chamou minha filha de infeliz acaso? – Minha mãe perguntou irritada.

- Não, o infeliz acaso é só o fato de ela ser minha nora. – respondeu Poseidon. Os dois pareciam prestes a partir para uma briga. Agora eu desejava mesmo que Percy estivesse ali.

- Irmã, tio, por favor, não briguem. Os filhos de vocês são um exemplo do verdadeiro amor! – Afrodite interveio. Poseidon e Athena reviraram os olhos com o que Afrodite dissera.

- Falou a Deusa do Amor! – Ironizou Athena.

- Sou deusa do amor sim, e me orgulho disso! – respondeu Afrodite irritada. Perai, eu estava prestes a presenciar uma briga entre Deuses? Eu precisava pensar em algo rápido, senão seria bem capaz de Percy ficar viúvo antes mesmo de nos casarmos. Ei, eu pensei isso mesmo? Ah, esquece!

- Err... Com licença, mas... Ainda gostaria de saber por que eu estou aqui... – Comecei a dizer, com a máxima cautela. Os três se viraram pra mim.

- Sua mãe ia tentar passar por cima da minha benção, fazendo sua cabeça, Annabeth. – Respondeu Afrodite sorrindo.

- E, mesmo que eu não seja a favor do romance de meu filho com uma filha de Athena, ele realmente gosta de você. – Respondeu Poseidon. – E ficaria realmente infeliz caso você rompesse esse romance e, como qualquer pai, eu quero ver meu filho feliz, afinal de contas.

Eu admito: aquilo me balançou um pouco. Porém, só irritou mais ainda minha mãe.

- Está querendo dizer que não quero ver minha filha feliz?

- Mãe, ele não disse isso... – Eu tentei intervir, mas acho que não foi algo lá muito inteligente. Eu estava passando tempo demais com Percy. Minha mãe olhou de um jeito que me fez tremer, mas alguém puxou meu braço e tudo se dissolveu.

Agora eu estava dentro de um carro, ou melhor, uma limusine. Eu estava sentada em frente à Afrodite.

- Desculpe te tirar de lá desse jeito, querida, mas sua mãe é um pouco temperamental. Ela e Poseidon não conseguem compreender o poder de um grande e verdadeiro amor como o seu e o de Percy! – Ela falou, com os olhos brilhando. – Sabe que sempre torci por vocês?

Eu achei melhor ficar calada, mas uma pergunta coçava na minha garganta.

- Por que me trouxe aqui?

- Ah, sim! Eu quero que você faça as pazes com o Percy. Ainda não está na hora de vocês desestabilizarem! Eu tenho outros planos pra história de amor de vocês! – ela falou isso tudo como uma adolescente que comenta o último capítulo de um seriado romântico, ou algo assim. Eu apenas assenti. Tá, eu confesso que exagerei um pouco, mas eu to de TPM, dá um desconto. Costumo ficar instável nesse período.

Afrodite sorria para mim.

- Querida, sabe por que eu abençoei vocês dois?

Eu apenas balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Há muitos séculos eu não via um amor, principalmente entre dois heróis, tão bonito e forte como o de vocês. Mas acho melhor mostrar do que falar.

- Como assim?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas sorriu e estalou os dedos. Eu estava de volta aos meus doze anos de idade. Lembrava muito bem daquilo, quando Percy chegou desacordado ao acampamento e eu tive de cuidar dele. Mas o que aquilo tinha haver com qualquer coisa?

- Foi nesse instante que percebi que vocês teriam uma belíssima história juntos. O jeito como você o olhava dizia tudo! – Afrodite respondeu a minha pergunta mental. Espera um pouco, ela lia meus pensamentos?

- Mas eu nem sequer gostava dele direito na época! – eu contestei. Afrodite apenas riu.

- Não se engana a Deusa do Amor, querida. Eu via o amor entre vocês antes mesmo de vocês sequer desconfiarem que ele existisse.- Eu não pude evitar, apenas sorri.

Depois disso, ela foi me mostrando em uma espécie de avanço rápido tudo pelo que eu e Percy passamos juntos. Inclusive a conversa que ela tivera com ele quando fui raptada e tudo o que ele fizera por minha causa. Eu me emocionei, sério!

- Mas foi aqui que tive uma prova definitiva que ele te amava. – Ela falou me mostrando a Ilha de Ogygia. De inicio, fiquei enciumada em ver Calypso cuidando de Percy, mas ao mesmo tempo, fiquei com o coração apertado ao ver o quão ferido ele saíra do Monte Santa Helena. – Eu o fiz vir parar aqui! Eu queria testá-lo. Ele quase ficou, mas eu soube da intensidade dos sentimentos por você quando ele decidiu partir.

Eu apenas assenti e percebi que estava chorando. Pouco tempo depois, estávamos de volta ao carro.

- Bem, vou mandá-la de volta, mas antes, deixe-me dar um jeitinho em você! Está com uma aparência horrível! Honestamente, é assim que você se arruma para encontrar seu namorado?

- Ah, eu realmente agradeço, mas...

- Mas nada! Eu vou dar um jeito em você! – Ela falou com determinação e estalou os dedos. – Prontinho, olhe como está linda agora!

Ela me estendeu o espelho e, eu tive de admitir, eu ficara ótima. Eu nunca vira uma maquiagem tão perfeita e meu cabelo tão lindo como estava. Mesmo com o rabo de cavalo, ela dera um jeito de parecer um penteado magnífico. Era difícil de explicar.

-Bem, nos despedimos aqui, Annabeth! Até mais ver!

E com isso, eu estava de volta à calçada na qual eu "desaparecera". Cheguei a ouvi o grito de Percy me chamando.

- Annabeth! Graças aos Deuses, você voltou! Você está bem? – Ele tinha aquela expressão de preocupado que eu achava tão fofa. Eu acho que um dia vou fazer ele se preocupar só pra ver essa expressão de novo. Eu não respondi, apenas o beijei e disse:

- Te amo, cabeça de alga!

Eu ri com a mudança repentina de expressão dele. Passara de preocupação para confusão.

- Sim, estou bem. Por quanto tempo sumi?

- Na verdade não foi muito, não chegou nem a 5 minutos, mas o que aconteceu.

- Minha mãe, seu pai e Afrodite quiseram bater um papo comigo.

Ele pareceu ainda mais confuso.

- Depois te conto tudo, mas aonde íamos mesmo?

- Você não está mais brava comigo?

Eu ri, ele parecia até uma criança quando perguntou.

- Não, cabeça de alga! Não estou!

Ele suspirou, obviamente aliviado.

Então, vamos, estamos atrasados!

- Atrasados pra quê? – perguntei, dessa vez, eu é que estava confusa.

- Ah, é surpresa! – Ele respondeu rindo e me puxou para outro beijo, o qual correspondi rapidamente. – E você tá linda!

Eu corei, mas sorri, mesmo assim. E, de mãos dadas, fomos para aonde quer que for que ele estava me levando. Naquele dia, eu tive mais certeza de uma coisa: Eu amava Percy Jackson. E ele também me amava.

_Continua..._

Bem, espero que tenham gostado do capitulo. Viu, dessa vez nem demorei tanto...rs

Agora, irei responder as reviews dos dois capitulos anteriores.

_Capitulo 5:_

**TranslationM.: **Bem, pelo menos viu que é minha fic, né? RS Que bom mesmo que você está gostando. Ah, e espero ter te ajudado com minhas sugestões de tradução! Beijão!

**matheus89: **Ai, muito obrigada! =D É muito gratificante receber esses comentários, elogiando mesmo as partes que eu achei terem ficado ruins XP Essa é minha primeira fic de Percy Jackson, mas estou com outros projetos em mente. Um deles é um crossover de Harry Potter e Percy Jackson, que será uma comédia. Os outros ainda não saíram da cabeça, mas pretendo escrever em breve. Beijão e obrigada pela review!

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **huahauhua, a pegação dos dois é sempre legal de se ver. XP sério, até em outras fics eles ficam bem assanhadinhos! Rsrs Bem, digamos que Athena não reagiu muito bem, como vc pôde constar nesse capitulo. Também acho super legal a Athena irritada por causa do romance dos dois, até mesmo nos livros, quando eles eram apenas amigos. Bem, quanto ao Natal, ainda não tenho certeza, mas talvez o capitulo 9 a história dê um salto e passe para o Natal, e provavelmente Annabeth irá para a casa do pai. Mas calma, tenho planos para o Natal [hohohoho]

**Flah': **Seja bem vinda, leitora nova! =D Ai e obrigada pelo review, que bom mesmo que vc ´ta gostando. É sempre tão bom ler esse tipo de comentário –suspiro- Também acho os dois muito fofos juntos, o final do livro é tão liiiindo! Tenho certeza que vc vai gostar ^^ Beijos!

**.Daidoji-Chan.: **Muito obrigada mesmo, e pode deixar que ainda terão muitos capítulos. A história provavelmente irá ultrapassar os dez capítulos, pelo meus planos, mas creio que não chegará a 20 xD Beijão e volte sempre! Rsrs

**Aninha S.S.: **Ai, obrigada. Que bom mesmo que vc achou que o capitulo não ficou um lixo. Isso eleva tanto a minha auto-estima! Rsrsrs Beijão!

**TicianeLima: **Seja bem vinda caloura, prepare-se para o trote! Huahauhauhua Obrigada pelo review, aqui está a continuação da história ^^ Beijão!

**vithoria: **huahuahuahuaha Pode deixar, não pretendo mesmo chegar a lemons explícitos, apenas essas pegaçãozinhas mais ousadas! E, caso venha a ter algo a mais, darei apenas a entender, pq realmente não sei escrever cenas de sexo. E, se precisar, com certeza irei te procurar hauhauahua Beijão! E Obrigada pela review!

**Belyh: **Ah, podei deixar, não vou deixar de postar não! Talvez até demore, mas deixar de postar não vou ^^ Que bom mesmo que vc tá gostando da minha fic, também sou uma viciada em percabeth, por isso comecei a escrever a fic. E ainda estou com outros projetos percabeth em mente, só não sei se irá agradar. Obrigada pela review, beijão!

**gisllaine farias: **huahuahua Não sei pq, mas imagino sempre Annabeth tomando iniciativa no relacionamento. XP Acho que é porque ela que tomou iniciativa no livro... Percy lerdo =P Bem, não posso prometer nada, mas vou tentar ao máximo não demorar com meus posts. Obrigada pela review e beijão!

Ufa, acabou! Epa, ainda tem o capitulo 6 =O

Então, vamos lá.

_Capitulo 6:_

**T-Gouveia: **Obrigada ^^ Beijos!

**Cah Weasley Potter: **huahuahua Calma, aqui nesse capitulo está toda a explicação 8D Espero que goste! Obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**Angel Cullen McFelou: **huahuahua, também fiquei com pena dele, mas não dava pra deixar a fic muito só no romancezinho, pq uma hora ou outra ia cansar. Rs. E a dedicatória eu copiei de um depoimento do Orkut. Huahuahauhau (que feio, tsc tsc tsc ¬¬) Mas que bom que gostou do capitulo, aqui está o novo. Beijão!

P.S.: Obeigada pelos parabéns, realmente estou muito feliz ^^

**thay16: **Muito obrigada pelo parabéns e pelo elogio da minha fic! Isso me deixa muito feliz mesmo, não deixe de acompanhar, hein?! RS Ah, e eu vi que vc me add aos favoritos, obrigada por isso tbm, é sempre muito legal ser favoritada, dá uma alegria realmente inexplicável! Beijão!

**Alice D. Lupin: **Ah, sem problemas, compreendo! O importante é que vc comentou esse capitulo 8D Obrigada pelos elogios, é muito bom recebê-los ^^ Eu entrei pra biotecnologia! É uma área nova e muito interessante(além de ter sido pouco concorrida huahauahau). Obrigada de novo! Beijão!

**Gigi Potter: **Aaah, muito obrigada! Aqui tá o novo capitulo, espero que goste! Beijão!

Então é isso, galera, até o próximo capitulo e, quem sabe, a próxima fanfic! XP

Beijão!


	8. Festa Surpresa

**Capítulo 8 – Festa Surpresa**

Percy's POV

Annabeth é realmente estranha. Há poucos minutos atrás ela havia pirado e brigado por eu ter esquecido o nosso aniversário de namoro. Ela desaparece por alguns minutos e já volta toda carinhosa. Isso que é ser bipolar! Obviamente, não irei comentar nada do que estou pensando, afinal, eu tenho amor à vida!

- E então, cabeça de alga, pra onde você ta me levando? – Graças aos deuses, ela me chamou de cabeça de alga!

- Eu já falei que é surpresa! – respondi rindo. Estávamos caminhando de mãos dadas, até que chegamos na esquina do meu prédio.

- Por que estamos na rua do seu apartamento? – ela perguntou desconfiada.

- Er... Eu só... Esqueci uma coisa! – respondi meio hesitante, acho que não colou. Annabeth arqueou as sombracelhas, com certeza ela desconfiava de algo. Mas, se ela desconfiou, não disse nada.

Continuamos caminhando de mãos dadas. Ela se chegou pra mais perto de mim.

- Você sabe que eu já sei, né? – ela falou sorrindo.

- Hã? – Sério, não entendi o que ela quis dizer! **(N/A: ô lerdeza, viu ¬¬)**

- Eu já sei da festa, cabeça de alga! – ela respondeu, dessa vez rindo de verdade.

- O que... Mas... Como?

- Vocês precisam de muito mais pra esconder algo de uma filha de Athena. Além de uma aula de teatro.

- Ta bom, como você descobriu?

- Desconfiei quando Juliet e Jake saíram juntos hoje mais cedo com uma desculpa esfarrapada de que iam ver a Isabelle no hospício. E, quando você me trouxe pra cá, tive certeza!

Annabeth ria de se acabar. Legal, mais de uma semana tentando bolar uma surpresa e ela descobre tudo! Droga! Por que fui namorar justo uma filha de Athena?

- Ta, agora sim a Thalia me mata! – Comentei irritado.

Já havíamos chegado no meu prédio, fomos pegar o elevador.

- Pode deixar que eu finjo cara de surpresa! – ela sussurrou, ainda rindo. Eu não consegui evitar e ri também.

Chegamos à porta do meu apartamento. Antes que eu fosse abrir a porta, eu disse:

- Cara de surpresa, não esquece!

Ela apenas riu.

Eu abri a porta.

- SURPRESAAAA!

Sinceramente, eu acho que Annabeth havia feito aulas de teatro, porque a cara de surpresa que ela fez dava até pra acreditar que ela realmente não sabia de nada. Eu tive que rir e ela me deu um tapa no braço. Ela correu para abraçar os nossos outros amigos.

Estavam todos lá: Grover, Thalia, Juniper, Clarisse, Chris, Rachel, os irmãos Stoll Jake, Juliet e alguns irmãos dela que eu sabia que eram mais chegados, além de alguns outros amigos do acampamento. E, também, o pai e a madrasta e os meio irmãos. Agora sim, a cara de surpresa dela era verdadeira! Eu me aproximei deles e segurei a mão dela.

- P-pai?

- Feliz aniversário, Annie!

Annabeth soltou minha mão e abraçou o pai, eu percebi que ela estava chorando. Achei melhor me afastar um pouco, deixá-los a sós. Fui falar com o resto do pessoal, Grover já havia posto algumas músicas pra tocar. Vi algumas pessoas dançando e vi Rachel sentada no sofá. Fui até ela e me sentei ao seu lado.

- Como conseguiu vir? – perguntei.

- Fugi da escola. – ela respondeu dando de ombros. Eu ri.

- Então... ta sendo muito difícil ser o oráculo em uma escola de boas maneiras?

- Nem tanto! Felizmente, ou não, ainda não soltei nenhum tipo de fumaça verde em ninguém... Embora eu quisesse!

Ela riu um pouco, mas logo ficou séria novamente. Eu reparei que ela parecia distante, preocupada com algo.

- Rachel, aconteceu algo?

- Por que? – ela perguntou assustada. Agora eu tinha certeza de que algo a incomodava.

- Você está estranha... parece que ta preocupada com alguma coisa.

Ela soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Percy, eu tenho tido... Sonhos e... – ela parou de falar e desviou o olhar.

- Rachel, o que foi?

- Annabeth está vindo!

- O que?

Ela apontou e vi Annabeth se aproximando de nós. E ela não estava com uma cara muito boa. Só agora eu percebi que eu estava muito próximo de Rachel.

Rachel se levantou e disse:

- Já estou indo! Parabéns Annabeth! – Ela deu um abraço rápido em Annabeth e acenou para mim. – Tchau Percy!

Rachel foi embora, deixando eu e Annabeth ali.

- E então, o que estavam conversando?

Eu me levantei e respondi:

- Nada demais... Acho que ela teve uma visão, mas não quer falar o que é!

O rosto de Annabeth suavizou, não estava mais irritada, mas parecia preocupada.

- Você acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com a nova Grande Profecia?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Talvez... Mas algo me diz que não era isso... Aliás, custava você ter segurado um pouquinho seus ciúmes e ter sido um pouco mais educada com a Rachel? – Eu brinquei, lembrando de algo parecido com o que ela havia me dito duas semanas antes. Annabeth me deu um tapa no braço e revirou os olhos.

- Você continua o mesmo idiota de sempre, sabia?

Nós dois rimos e Annabeth me puxou pela mão para a "pista de dança" improvisada.

- Ah, Annabeth, qual é! Você sabe que eu não sei dançar!

- O pior é que eu realmente sei, mas e daí?

Foi ai que eu prestei atenção na música que estava tocando.

- Eu não acredito que você vai me fazer dançar isso!

Annabeth não me ouviu, ou pelo menos, fingiu não ouvir. Ela colocou os braços em volta do meu pescoço e me beijou.

Ouvi alguns assobios, risos e até gritos de "Aeeeeeee!".

Nos separamos, ambos vermelhos e rindo. A música já estava no refrão. Annabeth me abraçou e ficou cantando junto com a musica no meu ouvido:

_**You are the reason that I breathe,**_

_**You are the reason that I still believe,  
You are my destiny,  
Jai Oh! Oh-oh-oh-oh!**__**(oohh)**_

No there is nothing that can stop us,  
Nothing can ever come between us,  
So come and dance with me,  
Jai Ho!

Eu não agüentei e ri.

- Não sabia que gostava de Pussycat Dolls. – comentei.

- E não gosto! É que eu fiquei com essa música na cabeça.

- Ta...sei!

Nós dois rimos e nos beijamos novamente.

Minha mãe chamou todo mundo para cantar parabéns pouco tempo depois.

****

Todo mundo já havia ido embora. Annabeth ajudava eu, minha mãe e Paul a arrumar a bagunça. Um tempo depois, eles foram dormir.

Annabeth se jogou no sofá, visivelmente cansada. Eu me sentei ao lado dela. Ela recostou a cabeça em meu ombro, mas levantou em um pulo.

- Que foi? – perguntei preocupado.

Ela não respondeu e foi pegar a mochila dela. Ótimo! Eu adorava ficar sem respostas.

Annabeth tirou uma caixinha de dentro da mochila e me entregou.

- Feliz aniversário de namoro! – ela disse e me deu um selinho.

Eu fiquei um pouco sem graça por ter esquecido.

- Não se preocupa comigo. Vou considerar a festa presente de aniversário e o livro presente de aniversário de namoro! Feito?

- Feito! – respondi sorrindo. – É por isso que te amo!

- Só por isso mesmo?

Eu revirei os olhos e a beijei.

-Não, por isso também! – respondi rindo.

Ela corou, mas mesmo assim, sorriu.

- Anda, abre logo o presente.

Eu abri. Era um cordão de contas, parecido com o do acampamento. O pingente era um coração entalhado em madeira com a figura de uma coruja no centro.

- Não é lá grandes coisas, mas... Eu não sabia direito o que te dar. – era engraçado vê-la atrapalhada daquele jeito. – Eu queria te dar algo que você pudesse lembrar de mim e soubesse que, não importa o que aconteça, eu vou sempre estar ao seu lado e...

Eu não a deixei terminar e a calei com um beijo. Logo, o cordão estava caído esquecido no chão e estávamos em um verdadeiro amasso no sofá.

Só tinha algo que eu não havia dito: Annabeth não precisava me dar nada para eu lembrar dela, pois ela não saia da minha cabeça um segundo sequer. Mas bem... eu não ia parar só pra falar isso, principalmente depois que ela começou a tentar a tirar minha blusa.

_Continua..._

Só um aviso: não aconteceu nada entre os dois nessa noite ok? Apenas um amasso "daqueles"! Espero que tenham gostado.

Música: Jai Ho das Pussycat Dolls.

Agora, vamos às reviews!

**lelezuda: **Pode deixar que eu faço isso... Quando minha mente trabalhar! Rsrs Obrigada pela reiew! Beijão!

**gisllaine farias: **huahauhuahua, se bobear, todo mundo só imagina ELA tomando a inciativa (a maioria das fics que leio é sempre a Annabeth que faz alguma coisa XP). Aqui ta o novo capitulo. Obrigada pela review e beijão!

**T-Gouveia: **RS. É, realmente, eu queria dar mais detalhes, mas os livros estavam no outro PC e meu irmão tava usando, aí foi de cabeça mesmo. XP Obrigada pela review e beijão!

**vithoria: **huahuahuahua Eu sinto falta de todos os meus leitores (FATO!). E mais uma pra ficar no meu pé...rs. Tudo bem, se não tivesse ninguém no meu pé, eu demoraria bem mais pra postar! Realmente, essa é a palavra do momento, pois é a que mais têm em todos os reviews (tanto aqui quanto nas comunidades do Orkut e no nyah o.õ). Obrigada pela review e beijão!

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Né, não? O que me espanta é Athena, deusa da sabedoria, agir feito criança XP Cara, nem fale! O nosso mundo estaria com bem menos catástrofes "naturais". Eles acham que a gente não sabe, mas eles são os culpados por todos esses terremotos, tempestade e afins que tão matando tanta gente! Huahuahua A culpa é do Rick Riordan que revelou ao mundo a existência deles! XP

Mas, de qualquer forma, aqui está a continuação, espero que goste! ^^ Obrigada pela review e beijão!

**Emily: **Ooooooown, brigada! Que bom que está gostando da fic! Beijão!

**Gigi Potter: **Brigada! ^^ Também queria que fosse assim na vida real, principalmente a parte do acampamento meio sangue...claro, desde que eu fosse uma semi-deusa! Huahauhauhua

Beijão!

Bem, acabaram-se os reviews! Obrigada por lerem minha fic e deixarem reviews, gente! Isso é muito importante pra mim, me dá mais Forças pra continuar! Ah, e leitores fantasmas, não se acanhem, deixem uma review também! Nem que seja pra dizer "Uau, sua fic ta uma bosta!" Qualquer review é aproveitada 8D

Beijão e até a próxima!


	9. Eu e Annabeth temos nossa primeira briga

**Notas da autora: **Nesse capítulo, os personagens já estão na última semana de novembro, próximo ao inicio das férias de inverno (Natal). Pra variar, é um dos fins de semana que Annabeth tem livre do internato.

**Capítulo 9 – Eu e Annabeth temos nossa primeira briga de casal**

Percy's POV

Eu estava no térreo do Empire State esperando Annabeth descer de mais um dia de trabalho no Olimpo. Já havia virado costume, todos os sábados, eu a esperava sair para que pudéssemos passar um tempinho juntos. Às vezes só caminhávamos sem rumo, ás vezes íamos ao Central Park, mas quando queríamos mais privacidade (o que era quase sempre), íamos ao meu apartamento. E, na maioria das vezes, Annabeth acabava dormindo lá em casa, porque passávamos do horário do toque de recolher. Não que ela reclamasse!

Annabeth apareceu literalmente do nada (ela tava usando o boné dos Yankees), me dando um baita susto. Ela riu da minha cara.

- Calma cabeça de alga, não tem nenhum monstro aqui pra te atacar.

- Tem certeza? – eu perguntei rindo e ela deu um tapa na minha cabeça. – Tá, parei!

Nós dois rimos e nos beijamos. Ouvimos um relâmpago próximo e rimos.

- Sua mãe ainda não está muito contente com nosso relacionamento, né?

Annabeth soltou um pesado suspiro e pareceu ficar um pouco constrangida.

- É que... Hoje ela teve "a conversa" comigo. – ela alou, fazendo aspas com os dedos. – Foi um pouco... Constrangedor.

Até eu fiquei sem graça agora. Mas ao mesmo tempo tive vontade de rir, fiquei imaginando Athena tendo essa famosa "conversa" sobre sexo de mãe pra filha com Annabeth. Eu comecei a rir igual a um idiota. Annabeth se irritou.

- O que tem de engraçado nisso? Você sabe o quão constrangedor é esse tipo de conversa, principalmente com uma mãe deusa?

Eu continuei rindo, mas respondi:

- Eu sei, minha mãe já teve essa conversa comigo, mas ainda é engraçado pensar em Athena falando disso com a própria filha. – E continuei rindo, ou melhor, gargalhando. Annabeth chegou a abrir um sorrisinho, mas logo ficou séria novamente.

- Mas você já pode se preparar, porque se chegou ao ponto da minha mãe vir falar comigo, pode esperar que seu pai também vá falar contigo. Principalmente por causa de semana passada!

Eu parei de rir na mesma hora, lembrei da semana anterior. Fora um dos dias que Annabeth não pudera entrar no orfanato por ter passado da hora do toque de recolher.

_Flashback _

_Já passavam das 22 horas, mamãe e Paul já haviam ido dormir. Estávamos assistindo um filme qualquer na televisão e, como estava chegando o inverno, tava um frio de rachar. Por isso, estávamos dividindo um edredom e estávamos abraçados. Annabeth deitou a cabeça no meu ombro e eu me curvei para beijá-la. Eu juro que não havia segundas intenções, juro que começou com apenas um beijinho inocente! Mas após algum tempo, bem, digamos que eu já não estava mais sentindo frio..._

_Incrível como um beijo inocente sem segundas intenções levam a gente a loucura. Veja: eu e Annabeth começamos nisso até minha boca escorregar para o seu pescoço dando um beijinho rápido e fazendo Annabeth ficar de frente a mim. Eu a beijei com paixão e ela respondeu da mesma forma, até que Annabeth começou a tirar minha camiseta e a deixar suas delicadas mãos passearem pelo meu abdômen e eu tirei sua blusinha do pijama rosa com detalhes de flores em espiral e comecei a beijá-la com força, exigindo mais da minha namorada seminua a minha frente. Ela agarrou meus cabelos com mais força gemendo entre o beijo e eu escutei a porta do quarto da minha mãe se abrindo (Como sei? Simples se não fosse ou minha mãe ou o Paul seria um fantasma... Ou um monstro) e eu me separei de Annabeth quase de imediato. Ela havia notado a mesma coisa, mas ela estava vermelha ate a raiz do cabelo e eu não fiz questão de colocar minha camisa, que estava jogada no braço do sofá. Só dei a blusinha do pijama da Annabeth e ela vestiu passando por sua cabeça e tirando seu cabelo de dentro da blusa, deixando seus longos cabelos loiros cair pelo seu ombro. Eu a puxei para um novo beijo e murmurei a ela: _

_- Desculpe-me _

_- Hm... Sem problema... - ela respondeu e eu dei um selinho rápido nela. Eu me levantei e fui checar se realmente havia alguém vindo e sorri para Annabeth. _

_- Alarme falso. – eu estava com um tom de voz decepcionado, mas foi bom isso por que impediria Annabeth de fazer qualquer coisa que ela não quisesse, então me sentei ao lado dela e ela deitou no meu colo e disse:_

_- Melhor pararmos... E seria um tremendo de um desrespeito se tivéssemos prosseguido com aquilo – ela disse. Eu concordei e dei um beijo nela._

_Fim do Flashback_

Realmente, seria uma coisa muito bizarra, mas ao mesmo tempo constrangedora se Poseidon viesse falar comigo sobre esse tipo de assunto. Pensando nessa hipótese, minha vontade de rir cessou.

- Mas... Como eles poderiam saber do que aconteceu semana passada? – eu perguntei. Percebi que não foi uma pergunta lá muito inteligente, já que Annabeth revirou os olhos do jeito que ela faz quando eu faço algum tipo de pergunta idiota.

- Eles sabem por que eles são Deuses, Cabeça de Alga! – ela respondeu e foi aí que a ficha caiu. Isso queria dizer então que eles viam tudo. Ai meus Deuses, eu tava realmente ferrado com Athena. Foi um pouco constrangedor pensar nos deuses, principalmente o meu pai, observando aquela cena. Cara, isso não é nada legal!

- Okay, agora eu entendo como você deve ter se sentindo! – admiti e Annabeth riu!

- Prepare-se, pois você será o próximo!

Nós dois rimos e seguimos nosso caminho para o Central Park (era melhor não arriscar!).

****

Estávamos caminhando pelo Central Park, que ficava realmente muito bonito no final do ano, quando se aproxima do Natal. Eu e Annabeth conversamos sobre a escola, alguns colegas de Acampamento que matinhamos contato de vez em quando. Paramos um pouco em um banco e nos sentamos.

- Percy, tem algo que eu gostaria de falar com você. – Ela me chamou de Percy, com certeza é algo sério.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei preocupado.

- Nada demais. – Ela respondeu, mas parecia um pouco sem graça de falar o que queria. – É que você sabe que vou passar as férias de Natal em São Francisco com meu pai... – Ela parou um pouco, parecia que não sabia como continuar a falar o que queria.

- Sim, e daí?

- Bem... Vamos ficar um tempo sem nos ver e...

Aquilo estava realmente muito estranho, ela tava começando a ficar vermelha. Eu tentei não pensar besteira, mas do jeito que ela estava eu não consegui evitar. E, bem, foi algo involuntário, mas eu acabei sorrindo.

- Por que você tá rindo? – ela perguntou.

- Nada! Continue... – Respondi. Ela lançou um olhar desconfiado pra mim, mas continuou.

- É que... Vai haver um Baile de Fim de Ano na minha escola na última semana antes das férias e podemos levar acompanhantes de fora e, bem, eu achei que talvez pudéssemos ir juntos... E o tema é Mitologia Grega. – Ela explicou, rindo no final. Eu também ri, afinal, o tema tinha tudo a ver conosco. Mas devo confessar que fiquei um pouco decepcionado. Bem, eu esperava qualquer coisa, ou melhor, uma coisa só, mas isso não vem ao caso. Enfim, eu imaginava algo bem mais... Interessante, mas não esperava um convite para um baile de escola. Eu devo ter deixado praticamente estampado na minha cara que havia me decepcionado, porque Annabeth perguntou:

- O que houve? Você não quer ir comigo? – ela fez aquela carinha de cachorro quando cai da mudança. Droga! Desde que ela descobrira que eu nunca negava nada a ela e sempre fazia o que ela queria quando fazia aquela cara, ela começou a usar como arma contra mim. Eu suspirei e respondi:

- Não é isso, é que... – _Droga! Pára de fazer essa cara!,_ pensei. – Ah, Annie, você sabe que eu não curto muito bailes e festas!

Sua expressão de cachorrinho abandonado para irritada.

- Eu já falei pra não me chamar de Annie! – ela disse entredentes. – E nem vem com essa de que você não gosta de festas e bailes! Você adora as festas olimpianas, que eu sei!

- Ah, mas as festas olimpianas... Bem, são as festas olimpianas. – Eu respondi como se explicasse que dois mais dois fosse quatro. Estranho, normalmente era ela quem falava comigo desse jeito.

- Se a Rachel te chamasse você com certeza iria! – ela falou, bufando. Ai, deuses, tem menina pra ser mais ciumenta? Aliás, por que a Rachel entrou na história?

- O que raios a Rachel tem a ver com isso? – Perguntei. Agora eu também estava irritado.

Annabeth se levantou irritada.

- Se você não quer ir ao baile comigo, então diga logo!

- Eu nunca disse que não queria ir ao baile contigo, eu não quero ir ao Baile! E ainda quero saber porque você falou da Rachel!

- Você ia viajar com ela ano passado mesmo com a profecia! Com certeza, se ela não tivesse se tornado o oráculo e te chamasse para um baile, você aceitaria!

Eu bufei. O que aquilo tinha a ver com qualquer coisa? Namorada ciumenta é fogo, cara! Eu realmente gostaria de saber o porquê dela estar lembrando disso justo agora.

- Annabeth, eu nunca gostei da Rachel desse jeito! Você que via algo que não existia entre a gente. Eu sempre gostei de você! Mesmo depois da Rachel ter me beijado, eu... – Ops, falei merda! Os olhos de Annabeth brilharam de fúria. Ela me assustou mais do que uma fúria de verdade.

- Ela fez o que? – ela perguntou espumando.

Eu engoli em seco.

- Nada... Eu... – Tá, agora não havia mais volta. – Foi antes do Beckendorf ir me buscar pra irmos ao Princesa Andromeda pra nossa missão...

- E por que raios você nunca falou nada? – ela começou a elevar o tom de voz.

- Pra que eu iria te falar que a Rachel me beijou? Você já vivia tendo ataques de ciúmes mesmo sem eu contar nada! – Respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

- Eu dou ataque de ciúmes?! E você que ficou com ciúmes do Jake que é gay ainda por cima!

- Eu nem sabia que ele era gay quando eu fiquei com ciúmes! É até provável que você também tenha ciúmes dele também! – respondi irritado.

- Tá, agora eu que sou a ciumenta paranóica aqui?

- Eu não falei isso!

- Não precisava! Você deixou bem implícito isso!

- Ah tá! Tudo bem, eu vou dizer agora: você é uma ciumenta paranóica! Só porque eu não quis a uma merda de um baile, você já colocou a Rachel no meio da história!

Annabeth estava realmente furiosa agora.

- Ótimo, Perseus Jackson! Não me procure mais! Já que eu sou tão ciumenta e paranóica assim, por que você ainda está comigo?

Ela se virou e começou a caminhar com passadas violentas. Merda! Apesar de ter ficado com raiva, também não era isso o que eu queria. Fui atrás dela e segurei seu braço. Ela soltou, percebi seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. Até que me toquei: Annabeth estava de TPM. Eu aturava isso todo mês, como pude me esquecer disso? Ela costuma ficar irracional nessa época do mês.

- Eu falei para você não me procurar mais, Percy Jackson!

- Tá, Annabeth, vamos conversar direito. Estávamos de cabeça quente e...

Ela puxou o braço, irritada.

- Tá... Se é isso o que você quer então, vai logo embora! – falei irritado. Eu ainda vou morrer por conta dessa minha instabilidade também. Ela me olhou incrédula. – E não me olhe com essa cara! Você vem dizendo que quer conversar algo comigo de um jeito... Sei lá... E eu pensando que... – Ops, quase falo merda de novo! Se ela soubesse o que eu pensei que ela ia falar, ai sim to morto.

- O que você pensou que eu queria falar com você? – Agora a voz dela era baixa, e um pouco chorosa.

- Nada! – respondi rapidamente.

- Tá vendo! Você nunca fala nada comigo! Imagino o que mais você não deve esconder de mim!

Nisso, ela começou a correr, indo embora. Eu chutei a árvore mais próxima, com raiva. Depois disso, fui caminhando para minha casa. Estava um pouco preocupado com Annabeth, era noite e ela havia ido sozinha para o internato.

Ao chegar em casa, encontrei minha mãe, Paul e a última pessoa que esperaria encontrar na minha casa naquela hora...

_Continua..._

Hoho, quem será que Percy encontrou na casa dele? Bem, isso vcs descobrirão no próximo capitulo!

Ah, gente, meu aniversario tá chegando (dia 9 de maio) e, como não sei se devo postar até lá, já vou avisando que quero reviews de presente! Rs. E, quem sabe, se alguém quiser, também aceito fanfics de presente (nossa, coisa feia, pedindo presente de aniversário ¬¬).

Bem, sem mais enrolação, responderei as reviews:

**.Daidoji-Chan.****: **Bem, mesmo já tendo respondido a vc, vou responder aqui também, agradecendo pela review. Calma, que a fic ainda não acabou, ainda tem muuuita água pra rolar! Beijão!

**Mariana: **Claro que tem final, a fic ainda não acabou! Lembrando a todo mundo que a fic só vai acabar quando Percy e Annabeth voltarem ao acampamento! Obrigada pela review. Beijos!

**TicianeLima: **huahuahua, sempre! Eles precisam ser saidinhos pra nossa diversão (6). Rs. Mas pode ter certeza que ainda tem muitos capítulos pela frente. Beijos!

**Belyh: **Oi! ^^ Muito obrigada pelos elogios, me deixam realmente muito feliz. E tenho twitter sim! Depois da barra, coloque aghatars. Beijos!

**Lelezuda: **kkkkk' Eu sei que o povo quer mais, mas espere que esse mais já está chegando! Rs. Beijos!

**TranslationM.: **Huahuahua, mas as certinhas são as piores, não sabia disso? Rsrsrs. Que bom que já achou uma fic nova, to ansiosa já pra ler! Beijos!

**Luu Potter: **Ah, não fala assim! Todo mundo começa mal, mas vai desenvolvendo suas idéias, escrevendo mais, aperfeiçoando, que logo você com certeza terá fics maravilhosas! Isso te garanto! Obrigada pelos elogios! Beijos! A propósito, eu li sua fic, e realmente gostei muito dela! ^^

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **kkkkkkkkkk' Tá bom, deixar o Rick em paz, pq se não nós não teremos mais livros relacionados a PJ! =X Obrigada pelos elogios, espero que goste desse capitulo também! Beijos!

Bem, povão, é só isso! Adoro mesmo as reviews que recebo. Ah, por ultimo, deixarei créditos à minha querida amiga Biih, por ter escrito a parte picante da fic! Valeu mesmo, amiga, eu não sei o que faria sem vc me apurrinhando pra continuar a fic e me ajudando a ter idéias! Rs.

Beijos pra todo mundo!


	10. A melhor coisa é fazer as pazes

E olha só, gente, eu não morri! o/ E consegui postar antes do meu aniversário, considerem-se realmente sortudos! E, ainda por cima, esse capítulo terá NC-17. Ah, e o personagem original (Daniel Aben-athar) que aparecerá nesse capítulo, imaginem ele como o Taylor Lautner.  
Esse capitulo é dedicado à minha amiga e meio-irmã Bianca (Srta Aben-athar) pelo niver dela. Beijão linda, te amo! =D  
Sem mais delongas, lá vai o capitulo:

**Capítulo 10 – A melhor coisa é fazer as pazes**

Annabeth's POV

Eu estava caminhando por aquelas ruas escuras de Nova York. Eu não estava com muito medo, pra ser sincera, ainda estava abalada com a briga que acabara de ter com Percy. Eu andava a passos apressados em direção ao internato enquanto secava minhas lágrimas que teimavam em cair. Não, eu não poderia ser fraca desse jeito.

Após um tempo caminhando, percebi que havia alguns caras me seguindo. Soltei um pesado suspiro. Ótimo! Eu não estava nem um pouquinho a fim de lutar com ninguém agora. E minha faca de bronze celestial não machucava mortais... Droga! Se bem que... Eu precisava mesmo descontar a minha frustração em alguém, mas não era algo sensato comprar briga com cinco rapazes aparentemente mais fortes que eu. Se eles fossem me roubar, era melhor dar logo minha bolsa e deixá-los ir. Não que tivesse nada interessante na minha bolsa para um grupo de ladrões.

Aumentei o ritmo dos meus passos e percebi que eles fizeram o mesmo. É, agora eu realmente sabia que eles estavam me seguindo. Soltei outro suspiro e fiz a única coisa óbvia a se fazer no momento: correr. Eu era muito mais rápida do que aquela gangue, graças aos anos de treinamento no Acampamento, mas eu não contava com uma coisa: Cadarços desamarrados. Quando alguém te disser que cadarços desamarrados é perigoso, acredite. Eu levei um belo de um tombo por causa deles. Coloquei meu braço esquerdo à minha frente para "amortecer" a queda. Senti uma dor horrenda no meu pulso, e meu braço começara a sangrar.

Com muita dificuldade, me levantei e meu tornozelo direito doeu. Devo tê-lo torcido na queda. Merda! E, ainda por cima, os cinco caras estavam se aproximando. Peguei minha faca de bronze celestial. Seria inútil contra eles, eu sei, mas eu precisava tentar alguma coisa.

- Ah, que isso, loirinha. Não precisa de violência, a gente não vai te machucar. – Disse um deles e os outros riram. Os caras fediam e pareciam estar todos bêbados.

- É, princesa, a gente não quer machucar você... muito. – Respondeu o outro homem rindo. Eles se aproximavam cada vez mais, eu tinha vontade de gritar, mas não faria sentido, a rua estava deserta. Mãe, se você estiver me ouvindo agora, seria uma boa hora pra me mandar uma ajudinha! Ai, como eu queria que Percy aparecesse correndo atrás de mim agora, seria um momento perfeito para se fazer as pazes. Ai, Annabeth, pare de pensar nisso!

Um dos homens aproximou-se de mim e pegou no meu braço machucado me puxando para perto dele. Tive vontade de vomitar com o cheiro que ele exalava. Virei minha faca contra seu braço, mas ela simplesmente atravessou o braço dele. Ele pareceu assustado, mas riu.

- Olha, a princesinha aqui conhece alguns truquezinhos de mágica. – os outros riam. Os outros caras me cercaram. Droga, eu não podia fazer nada. Simplesmente fechei os olhos esperando o pior acontecer... Ou que simplesmente algum dos deuses se apiedasse da minha situação. Rezei para minha mãe.

- Ei, seus babacas, vocês não tem mais o que fazer não?! – Ouvi a voz de um garoto gritar. Meu coração queria que fosse Percy, mas meu consciente sabia que não era ele, afinal não era a voz dele. Tive certeza quando abri meus olhos e olhei na direção da voz. Um garoto alto, de porte atlético, moreno de olhos e cabelos escuros se aproximava da gente. Ele usava calças jeans escuras, camiseta preta e All Stars da mesma cor.

Os caras continuavam a rir. O garoto chegou perto e deu um soco no que estava mais próximo. Todos pararam de rir subitamente e partiram pra cima do garoto, cambaleantes. O garoto acabou com eles rápido, já que estavam todos bêbados. Ele se aproximou de mim.

- Quer ajuda? – ele perguntou com um sorriso. Seus dentes eram todos alinhados e brancos. – Quero dizer, para andar, você não parece estar muito bem. – ele apontou para o meu braço.

- É, acho que ia ser uma boa. Acho que também torci o tornozelo. – Eu respondi rindo. Ele pegou minha bolsa e passou meu braço direito por cima do ombro dele.

- Então, pra onde você está indo? – ele perguntou.

- Pro New York Boarding High School. – Respondi.

- Ah, você estuda lá? Que legal, cheguei a pouco tempo na cidade, estou fazendo intercâmbio e vou ficar nessa escola. Cheguei esse final de semana. A propósito, sou Daniel Aben-Athar, e você?

- Annabeth Chase, muito prazer! Infelizmente não posso apertar sua mão agora. – Nós dois rimos. – Mas, você veio da onde?

- Do Brasil. – Ele respondeu sorrindo.

- Engraçado, seu sobrenome não parece ser brasileiro.

- É porque eu sou descendente árabe. – Ele respondeu rindo. Eu apenas assenti.

Continuamos o caminho conversando. Ele falava mais do que eu, eu ainda estava um pouco abalada. Depois de brigar com Percy, eu havia sido atacada. Pensando bem... Como será que está Percy agora?

Percy's POV

Eu ainda estava incrédulo olhando para a mesa de jantar. Lá estavam mamãe, Paul e... Meu pai?! O que Hades está acontecendo aqui?

- Ah, Percy, querido, que bom que chegou! – Minha mãe se levantou e foi me abraçar. Eu a abracei de volta, mas ainda olhava para o meu pai.

- Pai? O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Olá filho, é bom te ver também! – Ele respondeu brincalhão. – Mas eu vim aqui porque preciso ter uma conversa séria com você. – Agora seu rosto ficara sério. E eu já sabia do que se tratava. Senti meu rosto esquentar, provavelmente estava ficando vermelho. Mamãe se soltou do abraço e ela e Paul foram apara a cozinha, deixando eu e meu pai a sós na sala. Eu olhava atentamente para meus sapatos.

- Errr... Então... O que o senhor queria falar comigo?

- Olha Percy, bem, sendo um deus, você deve saber que vejo muita coisa, certo?

Eu apenas fiz que sim com a cabeça. Continuava fitando o chão.

- E, bem, você também deve saber que eu e Athena vimos uma certa... Situação na semana passada entre você e Annabeth a qual não esperávamos ver tão cedo.

Eu continuava fitando o chão, devia estar mais vermelho do que um tomate, ou melhor, um pimentão.

- Apesar de ser um pouco... Velho, eu sei que vocês jovens de hoje em dia não são mais como os de antigamente. E eu compreendo muito bem, melhor do que Athena, o que você deve estar sentindo.

- Olha pai, eu... – Eu comecei a dizer, mas Athena acabara de se materializar na sala.

- Seu moleque! Como ousa deixar minha filha sozinha por aí? Ela foi atacada, sabia disso? – Ela estava furiosa, pronta para me atacar, mas meu pai a segurou.

- Atacada? Como assim? – perguntei preocupado. Droga! Eu realmente não devia tê-la deixado sozinha.

- Agora você se preocupa com minha filha? Mas ela já está bem, fiz um garoto desviar o caminho para onde ela tava e levá-la para o colégio.

- Que garoto? – Perguntei com raiva. – O Jake?

- É um intercambista que veio do Brasil e irá ficar no internato de Annabeth por algum tempo. – Ela respondeu.

Eu fiquei com muita, mas muita raiva. Como assim, por acaso Athena estava tentando jogar outro garoto pra cima da minha namorada? Olhaei pra ela com raiva.

- Perseu, acalme-se. – Disse meu pai, ele já havia soltado Athena. – Tenho certeza de que Athena não tinha nenhuma outra intenção além de proteger a Annabeth.

Athena continuava a me fuzilar com os olhos.

- Esteja avisado, filho de Poseidon. Se você sequer pensar em magoar ou abandonar sua filha mais uma vez, nem a bênção de Afrodite ou seu pai irão te proteger, pois eu farei questão de te castigar!

Com esse último aviso (ou seria ameaça?), Athena foi embora.

- Pai, me desculpe, mas... Podemos continuar essa conversa outro dia? Eu estou realmente preocupado com Annabeth e...

- Pode ir, meu filho. Eu aviso à sua mãe.

Eu apenas sorri e corri de volta para a rua, à caminho do internato de Annabeth.

Annabeth's POV

Eu e Daniel havíamos acabado de chegar ao internato. Ele queria me levar para a enfermaria, mas eu insisti que ele podia me deixar no meu quarto que eu ficaria bem. Estávamos discutindo na porta da escola.

- Annabeth, esse machucado foi sério, você mal consegue andar! – ele disse, preocupado. Me lembrou um pouco o Percy. Sacudi a cabeça.

- Não, Daniel, é sério, eu estou bem. Uma das minhas colegas de quarto, a Juliet, saca um pouco de primeiros socorros, eu vou ficar bem. Se formos para a enfermaria, é capaz deles quererem me levar a um hospital e... Eu tenho pavor de hospitais. – Tá, essa foi uma desculpa muito da esfarrapada, mas era o máximo que eu consegui pensar naquele momento. Eu não podia simplesmente dizer que iria tomar um pouco de néctar e ambrosia e iria me curar.

Daniel soltou um pesado suspiro.

- Você é linda, sabia? – Ele disse de repente. Agora eu percebi que eu ainda estava com o braço em volta do ombro dele e que estávamos um tanto próximos demais. Eu provavelmente estava vermelha.

- Ah, obrigada, mas... – Eu comecei a dizer. O que eu queria dizer exatamente era "Eu tenho namorado", mas a minha briga com Percy veio À tona. Tá, não vou mentir, o Daniel era realmente muito... Sexy. É, isso mesmo!

Ouvi uma voz me chamando.

- Annabeth!

Olhei para o lado e lá estava Percy. Meu coração falhou uma batida ao vê-lo. Deuses, eu realmente amo esse garoto! De repente, Daniel não pareceu mais atraente e tudo o que eu mais queria era correr para abraçá-lo. O que eu fui estúpida o suficiente para tentar fazer, mesmo com o tornozelo machucado e acabei quase caindo no chão. Quase porque Percy chegou tempo de me segurar. Eu o abracei forte e senti os braços dele me apertarem mais forte ainda, suas mãos afagarem meus cabelos. Simplesmente fechei os olhos e curti os poucos segundos.

- Quem é você? – Escutei a voz de Daniel perguntar. Eu me afastei brevemente de Percy. Seria melhor eu resolver tudo, porque eu tinha medo do que Percy era capaz de fazer com Daniel.

- Bem, Daniel, esse é Percy, meu... namorado. – Eu respondi e olhei para Daniel, que não pareceu nada feliz com minha resposta. Eu me atrevi a olhar para Percy um momento. Ele não estava com uma cara muito boa, parecia que estava prestes a matar Daniel com os olhos.

- Percy, esse é Daniel, ele acabou de me salvar de um grupo de bêbados. – Eu expliquei. O rosto dele suavizou um pouco.

Daniel e Percy não paravam de se fuzilar com os olhos.

- Bem, obrigada por tudo, Daniel. – Eu manquei um pouco ao me aproximar dele. – Mas eu preciso conversar com Percy agora. Até depois. – Eu dei um abraço rápido nele.

- Não tem de quê Annie. – Ele me abraçou de volta. – Pode contar comigo sempre! Até depois. – Ele me deu um beijo rápido no rosto e foi embora para dentro do internato.

Agora eu me virei para Percy.

- Eu ainda não esqueci o que aconteceu hoje Percy! – eu disse tentando parecer irritada, mas não consegui. Ele sorriu e me abraçou.

- Você está bem, sabidinha? – ele perguntou com aquela cara de preocupado que eu adorava ver nele e eu me esqueci de tudo.

- Tá tudo bem sim, só preciso de um pouco de néctar e ambrosia, não se preocupe. Mas você só vai ter que me carregar, porque acho que torci o tornozelo. – Respondi sorrindo. Percy me abraçou de novo e voltou a afagar meus cabelos.

- Desculpa, Annabeth... Pelo que eu disse. Você foi a única garota que eu já gostei na vida. – ele sussurrou em meu ouvido. Eu suspirei.

- A culpa também foi minha, eu exagerei... Se você não quiser ir ao baile comigo, eu entendo. Desculpa por te forçar a... – Comecei, mas ele me calou me beijando. Droga, eu odiava quando ele fazia isso! Quero dizer... Odiava de início, mas não conseguia resistir a beijá-lo de volta. O beijo não durou muito porque senti meu pulso doer ao tentar apertar mais ainda o abraço.

- Ai! – Resmunguei.

- Vem, vamos lá pra casa. Tenho néctar e ambrosia lá. – Ele disse, me pegando no colo. Eu revirei os olhos.

- Eu também tenho néctar e ambrosia no meu quarto, cabeça de alga. Que, aliás, é mais perto do que sua casa.

- É, mas eu não posso ficar com você depois de certo horário, esqueceu?

- Tá tudo bem, mas não precisa me carregar no colo! – Eu reclamei, embora risse um pouco. Ele riu também.

- Ah, fica mais romântico assim! – ele respondeu rindo. Eu bati de leve no ombro dele com meu braço bom, fazendo-o rir mais ainda.

****

Havíamos acabado de chegar ao apartamento de Percy. Havia um bilhete na porta:

"Percy, eu e Paul saímos depois que seu pai partiu. Demoraremos a voltar, não nos espere acordado. Com amor, mamãe!"

Percy pegou o bilhete e o amassou. Ele abriu a porta do apartamento e me levou para o quarto dele, me colocando em sua cama. Ele me deu um beijo na testa e começou a mexer na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira. Pegou um pouco de ambrosia e me deu.

- Espere um pouco, que irei pegar o néctar.

Assenti com a cabeça, enquanto ele saia do quarto. Só com a ambrosia, comecei a me sentir melhor. Meu tornozelo já não doía mais e a ferida no meu braço começou a cicatrizar, mas meu pulso ainda latejava. Percy volteou com o néctar e me entregou. Eu bebi alguns goles e senti que meu pulso já não doía mais.

- Melhor? – perguntou ele.

- Muito! – Respondi me sentando na cama. Ele se sentou ao meu lado e passou os braços em volta da minha cintura. Eu encostei minha cabeça no peito dele.

- Eu vou ao baile com você. – Ele disse. Eu suspirei, mas não pude evitar sorrir.

- Percy, me desculpa mesmo por hoje mais cedo.

- Ei, eu sei que você tá de TPM, quem não devia ter comprado a briga era eu. – ele respondeu rindo. Eu também ri e o abracei.

Ficamos assim um tempo, até que ele virou meu rosto e me beijou. Eu correspondi imediatamente. Em pouco tempo, já estávamos deitados na cama de Percy. Estávamos apenas nos beijando, juro!

Bem, Percy parou o beijo e começou a beijar meu pescoço, enquanto suas mãos deslizavam por debaixo da minha blusa. Ele atingiu meu "ponto fraco". Eu ficava louca quando ele beijava meu pescoço. Minhas mãos, rápidas e involuntariamente (sério, foi involuntário!) foram para a borda de sua camisa, e eu comecei a tirar a camisa dele. Ah, agora que já estava aqui... Melhor continuar, não tinha ninguém para nos interromper dessa vez. Que é? Havíamos acabado de fazer as pazes, poxa!

Eu deslizei minhas mãos pelo peitoral definido dele e comecei a beijar o pescoço dele também, fui descendo aos poucos, até chegar em seu peito e subi novamente. Encontrei com os olhos de Percy, aqueles olhos verdes como o mar.

- Eu amo você! – Ele disse. Eu sorri e o beijei.

- Também amo você, cabeça de alga! – Eu respondi e voltamos a nos beijar.

Senti a mão dele deslizar pela minha coxa, puxando minha perna para cima dele. Eu nem liguei, eu queria provocá-lo mais. Arranhei de leve o peitoral dele e desci minhas mãos para sua calça. Percy não deixou por menos. Ele tirou minha blusa (rápido demais, por sinal) e, enquanto beijava meu pescoço, ele acariciava meu seio esquerdo com uma mão e com a outra acariciava as minhas costas. Soltei um suspiro de prazer e isso pareceu estimulá-lo mais. Ele começou a descer os beijos, chegando a um dos meus seios. Ele mordiscou meu mamilo de leve e eu soltei um gemido baixinho. Agarrei os cabelos dele, eu só queria ficar o mais próxima possível dele nesse momento.

Eu me coloquei em cima dele. Olhei em seus olhos e vi apenas desejo neles. Voltei a beijar-lhe o pescoço enquanto desabotoava a calça jeans dele. O volume ali já estava bem aparente, o que me deixou ainda mais excitada. Rapidamente, sua calça já estava jogada no chão e eu voltei a beijá-lo. As mãos dele passeavam pelas minhas costas, me provocando arrepios. A cada momento, o beijo ficava mais intenso e ardente e eu ficava ainda mais excitada, queria acabar logo com aquilo, queria sentir ele dentro de mim. Percy se moveu e, agora, era ele quem estava por cima de mim. Ele começou a tirar minha calça jeans enquanto me beijava. Eu coloquei uma das minhas pernas em volta da cintura dele e senti o volume por baixo da boxer preta. Sério, a qualquer momento eu acho que vou começar a pegar fogo, literalmente, porque metaforicamente falando eu já estava em chamas. Percy parou o beijo e eu olhei para ele confusa.

Ele se levantou e pegou algo na gaveta da mesa de cabeceira.

- Sua mãe e meu pai me matam se eu não usar isso. – Ele respondeu à minha pergunta não verbal mostrando um pacote quadrado. Eu sorri.

Puxei-o de volta para mim, beijando-o de novo. Comecei a tirar a cueca dele, enquanto Percy abria o pacote da camisinha. Quando ele começou a colocar, eu revirei os olhos.

- Pra variar, você tá fazendo tudo errado.

- Ah, então me ensina, professora! – Ele respondeu com um sorriso safado. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, sorrindo também. Tirei minha calcinha e coloquei a camisinha nele. Voltamos a nos deitar, Percy por cima de mim. Ele olhou nos meus olhos, como se tivesse pedindo permissão. Eu o beijei, tentando dizer com meu beijo que eu era dele naquele momento.

Foi então que ele me penetrou, devagar. A dor que eu esperava não aconteceu. Senti uma pontadinha de dor bem de leve, mas não deu nem pra sentir direito, pois o prazer era enorme. Ouvi Percy gemer e isso só me enlouqueceu ainda mais. Soltei um pesado suspiro de prazer. Ele começou a fazer os movimentos de vai e vem lentamente, nossos gemidos de prazer se misturavam. Um tempo depois, ele começou a acelerar, e o prazer aumentou. Eu estava quase arrancando os cabelos dele, enquanto os puxava. Em alguns minutos, meu corpo arqueou, senti como se tivesse chegado ao paraíso por alguns segundos. Percebi que havia chegado ao clímax. Deixei escapar um grito de prazer. Eu estava suando, e Percy também. Ele também havia chegado ao clímax e se jogou ao meu lado.

Ele levantou por um momento, estava indo tirar a camisinha. Ele voltou e se deitou ao meu lado, me abraçando. Eu me aninhei nos braços deles. Eu me sentia inexplicavelmente feliz.

- Eu te amo, sabidinha. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido.

- Eu também te amo, meu cabeça de alga. – Respondi.

E assim, abraçados e completamente nus, acabamos adormecendo.

_Continua..._

Espero que tenham gostado!  
Obrigado pelas reviews

Ah, e eu comecei uma campanha nesse capitulo: Usem camisinha! o/  
Eu já reparei que boa parte das fics os personagens não usam camisinha, então, estou começando o movimento: "usem camisinha também nas fics!" (?) (ok, provavelmente vão querer me bater agora huahuahuahua)

Ah, e o lance do meu aniversario ainda está valendo, viu? Rs  
Agora, respondendo às reviews:

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **Eu é que sei, eu de TPM sou um a "benção" XP Bem, já descobriste quem está na casa dele, e não é que vc acerou =D Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Beijão!

**TranslationM.**: Ah, brigada! E lembre-se sim, vai cair no dia das mães, nem tem como esquecer. RS. E chutou e foi... goooooooooooooooool! Huahuahua Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo. Beijão.

**Vithoria: **Bem, permissão concedida! xD Eles já se reconciliaram, calminha.. RS Obrigada mesmo! Espero que tenha gostado da reconciliação. Beijão!

**Cah Weasley Potter: **hahahaha Isso é que dá um filho de Poseidon e uma filha de Athena juntos, né... mas eles tinham que brigar uma hora, se não ia ficar meloso demais. Muito obrigada, mas ainda bem que consegui postar antes do meu niver, a proposta ainda ta valendo! Beijão!

**.Daidoji-Chan.****: **Ah muito obrigada mesmo! ^^ Pelos elogios e pelos desejos de felicidade, te desejo tudo em dobro :)

Ah, e são ossos do oficio, se bem que as leitoras loucas são minhas favoritas (são com quem eu mais costumo fazer amizade já que tbm sou uma leitora e escritora louca). É, to ficando bem velha, acredita que vou fazer 19 anos? O_O Deuses, eu ainda não acredito... Beijão!

**Perseus Jakson: **Nossa, to ficando bem, até vc leu minha fic. xD Obrigada pela review e por tudo o mais. Beijão! ^^

**Luu Potter: **huahuahua Pronto, dei um capitulo de presente! =D Obrigada pela review. Beijão!

**Carol: **Obrigada e aqui está seu novo capitulo! Beijão!

**Jubs047****: **Acertou! Realmente, essa conversa deve ter sido beeem tensa. Aqui está mais um capitulo, linda. Beijão!

**Carlaa: **Muito obrigada mesmo. Beijão!

**Bih Portela: **Ah, acertou! Huahuahua Muito obrigada mesmo. Beijão!

**Gigi Potter: **Acertou! De certa forma, nos dois xD Já publiquei, não precisa morrer, eu não quero ser a culpada pela morte de uma leitora. Eu teria menos revies o.o (uau, que ótima pessoa eu sou, não? RS) Brincadeirinha... De qualquer forma, já postei um novo capitulo, espero que goste. Beijão!

Bem, terminaram os reviews. Continuem mandando reviews com criticas, sugestões ou elogios, ok? São muito importantes (sério, eu nem sabia quem ia estar na casa de Percy, mas com tanta gente achando que seria Poseidon pra ter "a conversa" com ele, acabei escrevendo isso mesmo. ^^)

Beijão galerinha, amo muito cada um de vcs! Até o próximo capitulo!


	11. A Garota Nova

Oi meus amorecos! Aqui estou eu com mais um capítulo da fanfic! Perdoem-me mesmo pelo atraso, minha vida ficou um tanto atribulada esses dias, mas aqui ta mais um capitulo fresquinho pra vocês =]

Ah, e a P.O. Bianca é a Alexandra Daddario (pq a MINHA Annabeth é loira ¬¬).

**Capítulo 11 – A Garota Nova**

Annabeth's POV

Eu despertei sozinha, porém ainda mantive os olhos fechados. Senti um braço ao redor da minha cintura e cenas da noite anterior começaram a brotar na minha mente. Eu estava usando apenas minha calcinha e uma camiseta de Percy mesmo. Eu não queria abrir os olhos e nem levantar, estava tão aconchegante ali. Um sorriso bobo se formou em meu rosto quando senti os lábios dele tocando meu pescoço. Virei-me e dei de cara com aqueles olhos verde-mar que me fazem se afogar neles. Meu sorriso ficou – se é que isso era possível – ainda mais largo.

- Bom dia, sabidinha. – Ele disse docemente apertando o abraço e me chegando para mais perto dele.

- Bom dia, Sr. Cabeça de Alga! – Respondi beijando-o.

Estávamos ali muito bem, trocando beijos e carícias quando alguém bateu na porta do quarto.

- Percy, querido, levante! – era a mãe dele. Nós gelamos na mesma hora.

- Merda! – Ouvi Percy xingar baixinho. – Já estou levantando, mãe! – Ele respondeu, me fazendo rir.

- Bem, acho melhor eu ir embora. – Falei em um sussurro. Ele fez cara de cachorro pidão. – Sério, se sua mãe entrar aqui e me ver assim, o que você acha que vai acontecer?

- Tudo bem, mas use o boné da invisibilidade. – Ele falou rindo, me dando um beijo rápido. Recolhi minhas roupas do chão (o que demorou um bocado, já que elas estavam espalhadas pelo quarto todo.)

Em poucos minutos, depois de muitos beijos de despedia, eu já estava correndo a caminho do internato.

_Segunda – feira, última semana de aula (Ainda POV Annabeth)_

- Vai Annie, conta tudo! Eu quero saber todos os detalhes! Quero dizer, não muito detalhado, mas quero saber! – Falava Juliet super empolgada enquanto caminhávamos da Ala dos Dormitórios para nossa sala de aula. Desde o incidente com as antigas líderes de torcida, havíamos ficado muito amigas e eu confiava muito nela. Não a ponto de contar que sou uma meio-sangue, mas confiava nela para contar sobre coisas mais normais, como o meu relacionamento com Percy.

Ela havia passado o final de semana com os pais e eu estava contando a ela sobro o meu final de semana. E eu havia chego à parte da nossa... "reconciliação".

Eu estava um pouco vermelha com a situação.

- Ah, Juliet, você realmente não quer que eu conte detalhes da minha primeira vez, né?

Ela começou a rir.

-Não, Annie, ta tudo bem! Mas eu ainda não acredito nisso! Eu acho vocês dois tão fofos e... Ai, isso é tão lindo! – Ela falava saltitando e batendo as palmas. Às vezes eu achava que bem que ela podia ser filha de Afrodite, mas se eu parar para pensar melhor... Se for desse jeito, a maioria das meninas do planeta devem ser filhas de Afrodite. De repente, Juliet pareceu preocupada. – Mas Annie... Por favor, me diz que vocês usaram preservativo! Eu não quero uma amiga grávida, principalmente você!

Dessa, eu tive que rir. Eu revirei os olhos e bati com meu caderno no braço dela.

- É óbvio, né Juliet! Eu também não sou irresponsável.

Ela riu nervosamente. Estávamos passando pelo corredor dos armários. A escola era um internato, mas também funcionava como uma escola normal para quem não quisesse morar lá. Como era horário de entrada, estava cheio por lá e todos paravam para nos olhar. Droga! Desde que Juliet se tornara capitã das líderes de torcida, ela se tornara a mais popular da escola. E, consequentemente, eu também me tornara por simplesmente ser a "amiga da capitã das líderes de torcida". Eu sabia que ela também não gostava dessa atenção toda, mas era algo inevitável para nós duas. Paramos de conversar enquanto passávamos pelo corredor e, quando entramos na sala, nos sentamos nos nossos lugares habituais: na frente da turma. Apesar de tudo, Juliet era uma garota inteligente e responsável, também era uma das melhores alunas do colégio.

- Mas então, Annie, você vai ao baile, né?

- É claro que eu vou! O Percy aceitou ir... – Eu respondi sorrindo, provavelmente ficando um pouco vermelha.

- Ai, mal vejo à hora de ver vocês dois juntinhos no Baile... Vai ser tão fofo! – Ela falou fazendo um coração com as mãos. Eu apenas revirei os olhos.

- E você, Juliet? Com quem vai ao Baile?

- Eu ainda não sei... Muitos garotos já me convidaram, mas eu queria ir com alguém que ligasse pra mim como pessoa, não como a garota mais popular da escola! – Ela respondeu irritada. Eu a entendia. Eu também recebera muitos convites apenas por ser amiga dela, imagine ela!

- Ai meu Deus, quem é esse deus grego lindo? – Ela sussurrou maravilhada de repente. Eu olhei na direção da porta e vi de quem ela estava falando: Daniel Aben-Athar. Ele me viu e sorriu, veio em minha direção e me deu um beijo no rosto. Corei furiosamente.

- Oi Annabeth! Como está a perna?

- Er...Est-t-tá bem melhor. – Peraí, eu gaguejei? Ouvi murmúrios de inveja de algumas outras garotas da sala.

- Posso me sentar com vocês?

- Claro! – Respondeu Juliet rapidamente, de maneira quase grosseira. Na mesma hora ela corou, fazendo Daniel rir. Ele se sentou na carteira ao lado da de Juliet. Enquanto Daniel estava distraído com seu material, Juliet voltou-se para mim.

- Você o conhece? Como assim?

- Calma, Juliet, eu só o conheci esse final de semana.

- Como você não me fala que conheceu um deus grego nesse final de semana?

_Ele não é necessariamente um deus grego, acredite, porque já conheci alguns. _Eu cheguei a pensar nisso, mas, era melhor não falar isso.

- Mas eu te falei dele! É o intercambista, que veio do Brasil, Daniel. Lembra?

- Você não me falou que ele era tão gato! Ai, se Deus quiser, eu vou com ele ao Baile! O bom é que é novato e não sabe que sou popular! Como eu queria ter essa sua sorte, Annie...

- Sorte, que sorte?

- De conhecer caras lindos e maravilhosos. Primeiro o Percy que, sinceramente, amiga, é um pedaço de mau caminho! Agora esse deus grego aqui! – Ela suspirou e eu ri.

Ficamos conversando um bom tempo antes da professora de inglês chegar. Era legal ter uma amiga mortal, pra variar um pouco. Pelo menos eu poderia me sentir um pouquinho normal de vez em quando, com problemas normais.

Reparei que, durante quase toda a aula, Daniel ficava me observando. Deuses, isso não ia acabar nada bem.

Percy's POV

_Segunda – feira, última semana de aula_

Eu acordei de muito bom humor hoje e provavelmente vocês já devem saber o porquê. Mesmo ir à escola não me incomodava tanto quanto de costume. Minha mãe reparara nisso esta manhã.

- Percy, querido, o que houve que você está tão feliz desde ontem de manhã?

- Ah, eu... Eu... – comecei a gaguejar. Eu não poderia contar à minha mãe o real motivo, então contei... Parte dele. – È a Annabeth... – Eu falei e logo um sorriso bem idiota se formou em meus lábios, fazendo minha mãe rir.

- Que bom que vocês _fizeram as pazes_! – Ela falou de um jeito estranho, como se soubesse o que havia acontecido. Gelei só de pensar nessa possibilidade e logo fiquei vermelho, fazendo minha mãe e Paul, que estava apenas ouvindo a conversa até agora, rirem.

- Muito bem Percy, vamos logo, antes que eu me atrase para o trabalho e você para a aula! Hoje eu tenho uma tarefa especial para você na escola.

Agora sim, eu gelei. Do jeito que ele falou aquilo com certeza não podia ser nada bom! Paul reparou na minha hesitação e riu:

- Não se preocupe, não é nada que você não possa fazer!

E, assim, seguimos para a escola.

Quando chegamos à escola, Paul me levou a sala dos professores. Era constrangedor entrar ali, porque praticamente todos os professores não gostavam de mim, exceto por Paul e pelo professor de Educação Física, que dizia que eu era um nadador nato e queria que eu entrasse pro time de natação da escola. Eu ainda não tinha certeza quanto a isso, mas eu estava quase entrando, afinal seria a única coisa a meu favor caso quisessem me expulsar da escola.

Dentro da sala, estava uma garota um pouco mais baixa que eu, de olhos azuis e cabelos escuros e compridos. Ela parecia bem nervosa e estava roendo as unhas. Eu também estaria no lugar dela, dentro de uma sala de aula cheia de professores. Ela sorriu para mim e para Paul, mas continuava a roer as unhas.

- Bianca, este é Percy, o rapaz que eu falei que lhe apresentaria a escola. – Disse Paul sorrindo. Eu fiquei em uma espécie de transe temporário quando Paul disse esse nome. Lembrei-me da irmã mais velha de Nico, Bianca, que morrera alguns anos atrás. – Percy, esta é Bianca Aben-Athar, ela é uma intercambista do Brasil. Ela ficará em nossa escola pelo próximo semestre, mas ela decidiu vir assistir pelo menos essa última semana de aulas só para se adaptar. Então, eu gostaria que você apresentasse a escola a ela.

Agora eu despertei do meu transe. Como assim? O Paul só podia estar de brincadeira!

- Mas Paul, eu... Eu acho que... – Comecei a dizer, mas Paul me interrompeu (odeio quando fazem isso!).

- Tenho plena confiança em você, Percy! Tenho certeza que você é capaz! – Ele falou sorrindo. Eu apenas assenti e saí com Bianca da sala dos professores.

- Ai, graças aos deuses saí daquele inferno, não agüentava mais ficar com aqueles professores.

Estranhei o fato de ela ter dito "graças aos deuses". Provavelmente fora apenas imaginação minha, já que fiquei tempo demais ouvindo "graças aos deuses" e devo ter ouvido isso ao invés de "graças a Deus". Afinal, se ela fosse uma semideusa, eu provavelmente já a teria visto no acampamento, ela parecia ter minha idade.

- Você não é de falar muito, né? – Ela perguntou sorrindo pra mim.

- Hã? Ah, desculpe... Eu estava um pouco... Distraído. – Respondi. Andávamos pelos corredores da escola, sem destino ao certo.

- Você não parece querer realmente me mostrar à escola! Já passamos pelo ginásio e pelo auditório!

Eu parei e ela fez o mesmo, rindo um pouco da minha cara.

- Me desculpe por isso... Eu tenho dislexia e transtorno de déficit de atenção.

- Não se preocupe, eu também tenho.

Ah, parou, aí já era coincidência demais! Será que ela era uma meio-sangue?

- E como você sabe que passamos pelo auditório e pelo ginásio se tem dislexia?

- Olhei pela janelinha da porta, duh! De qualquer forma, não precisa se preocupar em me mostrar a escola, eu me viro sozinha depois. A gente pode fazer outra coisa e depois eu falou ao Sr. Blofis que você me mostrou à escola, o que acha?

- É, mas aí teríamos que assistir às aulas, e te mostrar a escola é uma boa desculpa para não ter de fazer isso!

- Ah, qual é? Vai dizer que você nunca matou aula?

O que eu queria responder era: "Já, mas para matar alguns monstros ou fugir deles!", mas, mesmo que eu estivesse desconfiado que ela fosse uma meio-sangue, eu não poderia falar isso logo de cara. Então, a única resposta lógica que me veio à mente foi:

- Hã... Não!

Ela revirou os olhos e começou a correr me puxando pelo braço.

- Então essa será a primeira vez!

Já estava no horário do almoço do colégio e estávamos correndo de volta para lá. Fomos até a cantina, rindo a beça, e nos sentamos em uma das mesas vazias. Passamos o dia no Central Park, conversando. Ela me contou bastante coisa sobre sua vida no Brasil, seus amigos por lá, e seus familiares. Ela não conheceu o pai, mas isso não parecia afetá-la, embora aumentasse ainda mais minhas desconfianças que ela era uma meio-sangue.

- Então, Percy, fale um pouco mais de você! Até agora, só eu que falei. – Ela falou sorrindo, colocando o cabelo atrás da orelha. Era uma mania engraçada que ela tinha, quase o dia todo ela mexia no cabelo quando olhava pra mim.

- Ah, não tenho nada demais pra falar...

- Ah, claro que tem! Sua mãe? Seu pai? Irmãos? Amigos?

- Ah, meus pais são meio que... Separados, mas ele me visita de vez em quando, sabe? – _Beeeeeeeeeem de vez em quando._ Pensei, o que me deu vontade de rir. – E minha mãe é casada com o Sr. Blofis.

- Sério? Então é por isso que ele é o único professor que não te olha de cara feia. – Ela disse rindo. – E o que mais? Alguma... Namorada?

Ela me olhou de uma maneira bem estranha quando fez essa pergunta e novamente mexeu no cabelo. Eu realmente estranhei isso, não sabia por que ela me olhava daquele jeito. Mas respondi de qualquer jeito:

- Ah, sim! O nome dela é Annabeth, ela estuda em um internato perto daqui, no New York Boarding High School.

- Ah...ta! – Ela respondeu simplesmente e pareceu ficar decepcionada com alguma coisa. – Acho melhor irmos pra aula, né?

Ela pegou a mochila e saiu de lá, me deixando sozinho e confuso. Sério: garotas são bem estranhas. Até um minuto atrás ela estava rindo a toa e agora pareceu ficar deprimida de repente. Peguei minha mochila e fui para a minha aula.

Annabeth's POV

- Annie, fala sério, o deus grego ficou te olhando a aula inteira! – Falava Juliet super empolgada quando estávamos no banheiro. Eu odiava essa história das garotas irem ao banheiro juntas, mas Juliet era uma amiga e ela insistia nisso. Um mau hábito que ela adquiriu com as líderes de torcida. – Ai, que inveja de você. – Ela falou em um tom de falsa mágoa, mas de repente abriu-se um sorriso em seu rosto. – Mas bem que você podia me apresentar ele, né? Já que vocês meio que se conhecem, você podia falar de mim! – Ela fez uma cara de cachorro quando cai da mudança.

- Tudo bem, vou ver o que posso fazer por você! – Eu falei, revirando os olhos. Até que seria uma boa idéia, pois eu não correria o risco de magoar Daniel mais ainda por causa de Percy. Hoje mesmo eu falaria com Daniel pra dar um basta nessa história toda.

_Sexta – feira, véspera do Baile_

- Ai, Annie! Adorei sua roupa... Nossa, você realmente está parecendo uma deusa grega! – Juliet estava super empolgada e com os olhos brilhando enquanto eu experimentava a minha túnica grega para o baile. Espero que Percy se lembre de que o tema do baile é mitologia grega... A coisa mais fácil para nós dois era arrumar roupa para o baile. – Ah, você vai me deixar te maquiar e arrumar seu cabelo, né?

- Claro Juliet, você sabe que eu não sirvo pra isso! – Eu respondi rindo.

- Okay, agora vá tirar essa roupa que eu vou fazer sua unha agora!

Eu revirei os olhos e voltei para o banheiro para me trocar. Só havíamos ficado nós duas no quarto hoje, já que as outras três meninas foram embora hoje cedo.

- Ai, Annie, nem acredito que vou com seu amigo deus grego pro baile. Te adorooo! – Ela me abraçou sorrindo.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas você vai ter que aturar a prima dele, parece que ela também quis vir a esse baile...

- Ah, tudo bem, ela se arranja com alguém do colégio... Qualquer coisa eu a despisto. – Ela falou sorrindo maliciosamente. – A propósito... Qual o nome da prima dele?

- Ah, é Bianca. Bianca Aben-Athar!

_Continua..._

É isso, pessoinhas... O próximo capitulo já está em andamento e já estou com muitas idéias legais pra compensar esse tempão sem capítulos =]

No próximo capitulo haverá revelações da Rachel de sua visão, aparições especiais de Nico e Thalia, aparecimento de novos meios-sangues e o baile, obviamente. Além de um pouquinho de ação e uma provável nova missão. Tudo isso só no Capítulo 12: Caos no Baile!

Até mais, pessoas que amo tanto! E agradeço a compreensão e paciência de vocês pelo meu atraso, é muito gratificante. =]

Agora, responderei aos reviews:

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **ooown, muito obrigada pelos elogios. Também fico imaginando cenas cômicas da Athena e do Poseidon XP Mas, bem, pelo menos eles usaram camisinha, né? Hauhauahau

**Lelezuda: **Bem, se Poseidon tiver A conversa com Percy, não iria adiantar mais, né? Hauahuahaua Que bom que gostou do NC, foi meu primeiro, eu não gosto muito de escrever esse tipo de cena, mas como haviam muitos leitores pedindo...aí fiz! =]

**Cah Weasley Potter: **Sim, Daniel dará um pouquinho de problemas, mas não tantos. Talvez a prima dele, Bianca (que apareceu nesse capítulo) dê mais XP Obrigada pelos votos =]

**H-Cullen-H: **Obrigada! Bem, não postei tão "logo", mas postei XP

**Bruna: **Ah, bem...o povo pediu e eu escrevi. Se não gostou, me desculpe =[

**Vithoria: **Eu também adoro gritar, liga não. Daríamos uma bela dupla num shopping XP Obrigada pelos elogios, que bom que está realmente gostando da fic. Ah, e eu não sou filha de Zeus sou gilha de Athena (ignore meu comentário tosco hauahauahua)

**Luu Potter: **hauhauahau Realmente, eu ficaria muito chateada se vc não comentasse nesse capitulo! Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios. Demorou um pouco, mas aqui está o capitulo =]

**Annie Chase: **Bem...talvez ele interfira...talvez não. A única coisa que posso dizer é que ele será mais um amigos do que vilão. Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios, eu adoro sua fic =] Beijão!

**Biah Purceno: **Nossa, obrigada por todos os elogios. Eu também era uma "viciada" em fanfics de Harry Potter, mas faz tempo que não as leio mais. Pelo que entendi a minha fanfic é a primeira de PJ que vc lê né? Isso é realmente uma honra, a gente nunca esquece as primeiras fics. Se bem que eu esqueci ¬¬ De qualquer forma, não pretendo me aposentar tão cedo, ainda mais com tantos leitores fofos me dando apoio. Beijão!

**Gisllaine farias: **hauhauahauahua Eu também, cara, as vezes eu tento imaginar sozinha e começo a rir. O povo acaba pensando que sou louca. XP Aqui está o novo capitulo, demorado, mas chegou! Beijão!

**Ana Carolina Freitas: **Obrigada. Beijão!

**Juan Pablo: **Ah, muito obrigada, aqui estpa mais um capitulo! =] Beijão!

**Cah Braga: **hauhauahauahau Realmente, que pazes! Demorou um bocado, mas chegou o capitulo 11 =]


	12. Caos no Baile

Gente, desculpa mesmo pelo atraso, mas estive muito atolada nesses últimos dias. Aqui ´ta o capitulo 12 bem fresquinho pra vcs!

**CAPÍTULO 12 – CAOS NO BAILE**

Annabeth's POV

- Cadê o Percy? – rosnei entredentes na entrada do baile. Juliet estava com Daniel ali, pois eles não queria me deixar sozinha esperando por Percy. E ele já estava atrasado fazia meia hora.

- Calma, Annie, ele já deve estar chegando! – Falou Juliet, que não parecia muito segura do que estava dizendo. – Tenta ligar pro celular dele, talvez tenha acontecido... Ei, Annie, o que houve?

Deuses, como não pensei nisso antes? Pro Percy estar atrasado daquele jeito, com certeza havia acontecido algo. Ele provavelmente foi atacado por um monstro! Droga! Eu saí correndo pra rua e acabei trombando com uma garota.

- Ai! Olha por onde anda não? – ela resmungou. Ela tinha longos cabelos lisos e escuro e olhos azuis.

- Ah, sinto muito! – respondi. – É que...

- Bianca! – ouvi Daniel dizer, se aproximando de nós duas.

- Você a conhece? – perguntei espantada.

- Sim, essa é minha prima, Bianca Aben-Athar – esclareceu ele, abraçando a prima, sendo retribuído pela mesma.

- E aí, esquisito, não vai me apresentar as meninas? – perguntou Bianca em tom divertido.

- Ah sim, essa é Juliet e essa é a... Ei, Annabeth.

Eu já estava correndo para os portões da escola, eu tinha que ir atrás de Percy. Com certeza aquele cabeça-de-alga havia se metido em alguma encrenca.

Mini Narrador POV

Enquanto Annabeth corria para os portões da escola, Bianca conversava com seu primo e sua acompanhante Juliet.

- Annabeth? Você a chamou de Annabeth? – perguntou Bianca ao primo.

- Sim, por que?

- Ela por acaso tem um namorado chamado Percy Jackson?

- Tem, ele estuda na Goode High School. – respondeu Juliet.

- Eu o conheço, encontrei ele enquanto estava vindo, ele tava com mais dois amigos, não entendi nada!

Annabeth's POV

Eu já havia chego ao portão quando dei de cara com Percy, Nico e Thalia. Eu não entendi o que estava acontecendo e os três expressavam preocupação. Estavam todos caracterizados para o baile (Percy e Nico com suas armaduras gregas e Thalia com uma roupa de caçadora típica. Não era difícil se caracterizar para aquele tema quando se é um meio-sangue).

- O que aconteceu? – perguntei preocupada. Para os três estarem ali, algo muito sério estava acontecendo.

- Nada demais... – Respondeu Percy, fingindo um sorriso. – É só que... Thalia e Nico queriam se divertir um pouco, né gente? – Ele olhou para os nossos dois amigos, que acenaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ah, claro! – Respondeu Nico. – Você sabe, né? As coisas andam meio... Mortas ultimamente. – E depois riu da própria piada, fazendo Thalia sacudir a cabeça como quem diz "eu não acredito que eu ouvi isso!"

- Ah ta, vocês querem mesmo que eu acredite nisso? – perguntei, cruzando os braços. – E que a Thalia com certeza tem permissão de Ártemis para estar num baile do colegial, cercada de garotos que tomam testosterona no café da manhã?

Thalia pareceu meio desconcertada com a pergunta, mas respondeu com a voz firme:

- Ah, estou aqui apenas para rever meus amigos. Não há nada de mal nisso, já que não estou aqui com intenções impuras.

Olhei desconfiada para ela, a desculpa deles realmente não colava.

- Sério, gente, o que houve?

- Annabeth, não se preocupa com isso agora, tudo bem? Vamos só... Curtir o baile. – Ele me estendeu a mão com aquele olhar de cachorro molhado que só ele sabe dar. Relutantemente, aceitei.

- Tudo bem, mas vocês vão ter de me contar o que está acontecendo! – falei. Seguimos para a entrada e encontramos Juliet, Daniel e Bianca na porta.

- Ah... Oi Bianca! – cumprimentou Percy parecendo meio desconcertado, o que não me agradou muito.

- Oi Percy! – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Da onde vocês se conhecem? – perguntei, desconfiada.

- Ah, eu tive que apresentar a escola à Bianca essa semana. – Ele respondeu ainda sem jeito. Eu larguei o braço dele, e cruzei os meus.

- Er, acho melhor irmos entrando. Guardamos o lugar de vocês. Tchau! – Falou Thalia, que entrou correndo no ginásio com Nico, sendo acompanhados por Daniel, Juliet e Bianca.

Eu ignorei esse fato e continuei com os braços cruzados.

- Por que você não me falou nada? – perguntei emburrada, batendo o pé.

- Annabeth, por favor, não vamos discutir agora! – Ele falou, e o olhar de preocupação dele não havia cessado. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupada com isso, algo de muito sério devia estar acontecendo.

Percy's POV

_**Flashback**_

_Eu havia acabado de tomar café-da-manhã. Estava sozinho em casa, já que minha mãe e Paul estavam no trabalho e eu estava em casa. Como era último dia de aula, provavelmente não teria nada de interessante na escola. Eu estava indo tranquilamente tomar banho quando a campainha tocou. Quando atendi a porta, Rachel entrou no apartamento quase que voando e ofegante, como se tivesse corrido muito para chegar ali._

_- Percy, você não pode ir ao baile com a Annabeth hoje! – ela falou exasperada. _

_- Hã? Do que você ta falando? – perguntei confuso._

_- É sério, Percy, Você não pode ir ao baile!_

_- Ta louca, você quer que a Annabeth me mate?_

_- Não, mas algo muito pior vai acontecer se você for ao baile!_

_- Hein?_

_- Lembra no aniversário da Annabeth? Que você perguntou se eu tive alguma visão?_

_- Sim, e daí?_

_- Eu estava tendo sonhos com esse maldito Baile. E essa noite eu vi que algo muito ruim irá acontecer contigo se você for! – Rachel já estava com lágrimas nos olhos e, quando eu fiz menção de falar, ela prosseguiu – Eu não sei direito o que é, Percy, mas por favor, não vá! Se quiser, eu falo com a Annabeth, explico à ela, eu..._

_- Calma, Rachel – eu tentei tranqüiliza-la, ea parecia muito nervosa. Mas, bem, eu não sou o melhor tipo de pessoa para tranqüilizar alguém. – O que você acha que irá acontecer?_

_- Você ouviu a parte que eu disse que eu não sei bem o que irá acontecer? – ela falou como se eu fosse um retardado. Bem, pelo menos ela estava mais calma._

_- Eu quis dizer... O que você viu exatamente?_

_Rachel soltou um pesado suspiro e respondeu:_

_- Foram apenas alguns borrões. Eu vi você e a Annabeth juntos no Baile e depois o ginásio todo destruído e... A Annabeth gritando seu nome. Só isso! _

_- Rachel, a Annabeth me mata se eu não for a esse baile! – eu falei, coçando a cabeça. – Ela brigou comigo quando eu disse que não queria ir, ela com certeza me mata se eu disser que não vou mais porque você pediu!_

_- Percy, eu já disse que eu converso com ela! Por favor, é sua vida que está em jogo!_

_- Mas como você pode ter certeza? De repente nós apenas seremos atacados por alguns monstros como sempre... Só que dessa vez eu estarei preparado!_

_- Percy, você não entende... Eu sinto que algo ruim irá acontecer. – Ela falou em um sussurro. Eu suspirei, confesso que eu já estava animado com a idéia de ir ao Baile com Annabeth, ter uma noite como um casal normal para variar. E, sinceramente, eu não estava com tanta vontade de abrir mão disso, então tive uma idéia._

_- E se eu chamar Nico e Thalia para irem junto?_

_- Você enlouqueceu? Três filhos dos três grandes e mais uma filha de Atena? Quer atrair todos os monstros do planeta para a festa, né?_

_- Exatamente! Thalia é uma caçadora, eu e Nico melhoramos muito nossas habilidades e a Annabeth é uma excelente lutadora, nós daríamos conta dos monstros!_

_Ela suspirou exasperada._

_- Percy, não vejo como isso pode dar certo, vai ser perigoso e..._

_- Rachel, confie em mim! Vai dar tudo certo, eu mando uma mensagem de Íris para Nico e Thalia agora e explico tudo a eles. Assim, iremos os três preparados!_

_Rachel me rebateu novamente e ficamos bastante tempo discutindo. Por fim, Rachel se deu por vencida e disse:_

_- Tudo bem, Percy, faça o que bem entender. Só me prometa que terá cuidado, eu não sei que tipos de monstros irão atacar vocês!_

_- Tudo bem, eu prometo. Pode confiar em mim._

_Rachel deu um sorriso ainda com lágrimas nos olhos e foi embora sem dizer nada. _

_**Fim do Flashback**_

Eu e Annabeth entramos no ginásio. Ela ainda me olhava desconfiada, mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu simplesmente não queria preocupá-la e estragar a noite dela. Eu sei que o mais correto seria já deixá-la avisada sobre o que iria acontecer, mas eu simplesmente não conseguia fazer isso.

O ginásio não estava lá muito bem decorado. Não havia nada que indicasse que o tema era mitologia grega além de uma faixa do lado de fora com os dizeres: "BAILE DA MITOLOGIA GREGA" (o que eram dizeres bem bregas na minha opinião, sem contar que havia uma "tradução" para grego antigo muito nada a ver). E, dentro do ginásio a única coisa que indicava o tema do baile eram os alunos "à caráter", que também estavam muito bregas. De certa forma, nós estávamos bem mais... Realistas, por assim dizer.

Havia algumas mesas redondas, com uma pequena estatueta grega de isopor como enfeite no centro de cada uma. Cada mesa tinha capacidade para, aproximadamente, 8 pessoas. Sentamos eu, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Bianca, Daniel e Juliet na mesma mesa. O clima na mesa estava meio tenso. Eu estava encabulado com a presença de Bianca ali, Nico e Thalia não paravam de olhar para os lados, praticamente dava para sentir a tensão dos dois e Annabeth me olhava preocupada quase que de cinco em cinco minutos.

Ficamos bem que meia hora em silêncio, nessa tensão toda.

- Er... Daniel, o que acha de nós irmos dançar um pouco? – perguntou Juliet, um pouco envergonhada. Eu já estava com raiva daquele garoto, pois ele não tirou os olhos de Annabeth um segundo. Ta, não posso culpá-lo, afinal, ela estava linda. Ouso dizer que era a garota mais bonita de todo o baile. Ela usava uma túnica grega (muito parecida com a que Atena costuma usar, diga-se de passagem). Seu cabelo estava trançado com alguns fios prateados e sua maquiagem assemelhava-se à Afrodite.

- Você está linda! – falei, finalmente, para ela. Ela sorriu envergonhada e respondeu:

- É, Juliet caprichou hoje! Você também não está nada mal, cabeça de alga!

Nós dois rimos e o silêncio voltou a pairar na mesa. Até que um cara chegou na mesa e se aproximou de Thalia.

- E aí, linda! Ta a fim de dançar?

Thalia lançou um olhar tão medonho a ele, que confesso ter ficado com medo. E, para piorar, um raio caiu bem ao lado do ginásio quando Thalia lhe lançou aquele olhar. O garoto saiu dali quase que correndo, apavorado. Não podia culpá-lo, eu cheguei a sentir pena do pobre rapaz.

Querendo fugir um pouco de toda aquela tensão que estava na mesa, chamei Annabeth para dançar. Nem reparei na música que estava tocando, só fui perceber quando chegamos à pista de dança. Coincididamente era a mesma música que tocou no baile do colégio no qual fomos buscar os irmãos Di Ângelo – Bianca e Nico – e tivemos de dançar para fingir que éramos alunos de lá. Nós dois rimos.

- Quanto tempo não ouço essa música. – Comentei, fazendo-a rir.

- Verdade, tomara que dessa vez terminemos de dançá-la, né? – Ela respondeu. Estávamos dançando abraçados, a cabeça dela recostada no meu peito. Eu a envolvia pela cintura e ela apenas apoiava suas mãos em meu ombro.

- O que está acontecendo, Percy? – ela perguntando, erguendo a cabeça para me olhar nos olhos.

Eu não pude responder, pois neste momento, houve uma explosão. Thalia e Nico apareceram ao nosso lado rapidamente, enquanto vários monstros adentravam o ginásio pela parede destruída. Eu puxei contra-corrente e apertei o relógio-escudo que Tyson me dera. Annabeth subiu a saia de seu vestido e puxou sua faca de um suporte que estava preso no meio de suas pernas. Ao perceber meu olhar de confusão para ela, ela falou com um sorriso:

- Uma garota precisa estar sempre prevenida, né?

Eu sorri para ela e fomos atacar, nós dois, um cão infernal gigantesco. Ele fazia Sra.O'Leary parecer um poodle. Nico e Thalia foram atacar três fúrias de uma vez. Annabeth me dava cobertura, enquanto eu atacava o cão infernal. Até que aquela carga de adrenalina estava sendo boa, havia muito tempo que nós não éramos atacados e, consequentemente, não lutávamos (exceto por Thalia, que é uma caçadora). E, sinceramente, destruir alguns monstros e patrimônios escolares de vez em quando é divertido.

Destruir aquele cão infernal estava sendo consideravelmente difícil, já que ele era imenso e mal conseguíamos alcançar seus pontos vitais. Thalia e Nico já haviam destruído as três fúrias (rápido demais na minha opinião) e estavam atacando mais dois cães infernais, muito menores que aquele.

- Percy! – Gritou Annabeth. Eu corri ate ela e perguntei:

- O que houve?

- Tive uma idéia! Tente me jogar em cima do cão!

- O que? Ficou maluca?

- Percy, é o único jeito! Nós não conseguimos alcançá-lo e você é bem mais forte que eu. Peça ajuda a Nico e vocês dois podem me jogar em cima dele.

- Eu não...

- Deixa isso comigo! – Essa era a última voz que eu gostaria de ouvir naquele momento. Daniel se aproximou da gente com um sorriso brincalhão no rosto. Acompanhado dele, vinha Bianca com um arco e flecha na mão.

- O que vocês ainda estão fazendo aqui? – perguntamos eu e Annabeth ao mesmo tempo, enquanto desviávamos de um ataque do cão infernal.

- Somos semi-deuses também! – respondeu Bianca. – Só queremos ajudá-los!

Okay, eu já esperava que Bianca também fosse uma semi-deusa, mas Daniel também? Isso só podia se pegadinha!

- Então, vão querer nossa ajuda ou não? – perguntou Daniel.

- QUALQUER AJUDA É BEM VINDA AGORA! – berrou Nico, que passava ao nosso lado tentando lutar contra uma... Espera um pouco! Aquela era uma Hidra? Bianca correu para ajudá-lo. Corri os olhos à procura de Thalia, ela lutava sozinha contra duas harpias, e não parecia estar indo muito bem.

- Percy, ajude Thalia, rápido! – falou Annabeth.

- Não, o Daniel ajuda Thalia e eu fico aqui com você! – eu falei. Tudo bem, eu admito que isso foi sim uma crise de ciúmes em um momento inapropriado.

- Eu sou filho de Heracles. – disse Daniel. – Eu serei mais útil para jogá-la em cima do cão infernal!

Com um último olhar de raiva para Daniel, corri para socorrer Thalia, mas não sem antes beijar Annabeth.

- E aí, cara de pinheiro, precisando de uma ajudinha? – perguntei para Thalia, ao ver sua expressão de cansaço.

- Até que uma ajudinha seria bem vinda, cabeça de alga! – Ela respondeu sorrindo. Então, nós dois começamos a lutar contra as duas harpias, sempre dando cobertura um ao outro. Eu não consegui olhar um segundo para ver como Annabeth estava se saindo. Em poucos minutos, acabamos com as duas harpias, a tempo de ouvirmos o grito de Annabeth. Corremos para ajudá-la, por sorte, havia apenas a Hidra, que pouquíssimo tempo depois também havia sido destruída por Nico e Bianca.

Annabeth estava caída no chão, provavelmente teria caído após transformar o cão infernal em pó. Eu me ajoelhei ao lado dela.

- Thalia, néctar e ambrosia, rápido! – falei. Thalia lançou um olhar feio, como quem diz "quem-é-você-para-mandar-em-mim?", mas mesmo assim me deu o que pedi. – Droga, cadê aquele inútil do Daniel que não estava aqui pra pegá-la?

- Ei, não fale assim do meu primo! – protestou Bianca. Ela correu os olhos pelo ginásio destruído e seu olhar mudou para preocupação de repente. – Droga, Daniel! – ela exclamou, pegou um pedaço de ambrosia que estava na minha mão e saiu correndo. Eu nem vi para onde ela estava indo, estava preocupado demais com Annabeth. Eu entornava mais e mais néctar na boca dela, até que Thalia puxou meu braço.

- Pára, assim você irá matá-la, seu cabeça de alga!

- Acabaram os monstros? – perguntei, levantandoa cabeça para olhá-la.

- Sim! – respondeu Thalia – Acho que atacaram apenas pelo excesso de cheiros de meio-sangues poderosos no local. Talvez Rachel tenha entendido mal a visão.

- É, pode ser... – Respondi. Eu havia contado a Thalia e Nico apenas que Rachel tivera uma visão de um ataque ao Baile, porém não contei à ela outros detalhes, como o fato de ela achar que eu corria perigo.

- P-Percy? – Annabeth murmurou, ela finalmente estava acordando.

- Annabeth, graças aos Deuses! – Eu falei, abraçando-a, enquanto ela ria.

- Calma, cabeça de alga, eu estou bem. E ouvi toda a conversa de vocês, o senhor está me devendo uma explicação sobre essa visão da Rachel!

Todos nós rimos. Bianca e Daniel aproximavam-se lentamente, enquanto eu ajudava Annabeth a levantar.

- Belo estrago que causamos aqui, mas bem que eu preferia ter destruído a Goode! – comentou Bianca rindo.

Enquanto saíamos do ginásio, ouvimos outro estrondo: aproximadamente 30 lestrigões adentravam o local.

- Ah, isso só pode ser pegadinha! – reclamou Nico. Mesmo exaustos e, no caso dos outros, machucados, nos preparamos para o ataque. Infelizmente, dessa vez, tivemos de nos dividir. Acabei me afastando de Annabeth, eu estava preocupado com ela, já que ela havia acabado de se recuperar.

Eu estava tão distraído vigiando Annabeth, que não vi justo aquele monstro vindo pra cima de mim. O minotauro me pegou, assim como fizera com minha mãe. Apenas senti uma pressão no estômago e a última coisa que ouvi foi Annabeth gritando meu nome, exatamente como Rachel previra.

_Continua..._

E então, amores, gostaram do capítulo? Espero ter atendido a expectativa de vcs, mesmo depois de meses sem postar. Gastei quase uma semana inteira para escrevê-lo, mas no fim valeu a pena. Foi o capítulo que mais gostei de escrever e, na minha opinião, o melhor da fic até o momento.

Preparem-se porque agora a fic começará a ter mais ação e um pouquinho mais de drama. Aguardem, pois o título do próximo capítulo será "O Herói Perdido"! RS. Acho que não poderá ser considerado plágio, né?

Então, vamos às respostas às reviews, que dessa vez, foram muitas! =D

**Vithoria: **huahauahauahua Pode deixar, Bianca e Daniel não vão se meter no romance dos dois. Mas quanto à fazer Annabeth sofre... Bem, infelizmente terei de fazer isso, pois eu adoro escrever dramas! Beijão!

**Angel Cullen McFellou****: **Realmente, isso sem contar que já deve dar rolo com Poseidon e Atena... Afinal, os dois são deuses e provavelmente devem ter visto tudo G_G Ainda bem que nenhum dos meus pais é um deus, pq se não eu estaria muito ferrada! RS Quanto a esse lance da camisinha, confesso que chegeui a pensar nisso e engravidar a Annabeth na fanfic, mas depois decidir dar outro rumo a história.

Enfim, muitíssimo obrigada pela review, um beijão!

**Annie Chase: **huahauahauahauahua

O Percy é mesmo lerdo G_G Mas enfim, acho que o rolo do Daniel e da Bianca não seria tão ruim depois desse capitulo, né? RS Muito obrigada pela sua review! Beijão!

**TranslationM.: **Sim, a Bianca é a meio sangue, o pai/mãe olimpiano dela... Bem, vocês só descobrirão no próximo capitulo hoho. Acredite, vai ser um rolo sem igual!

E sim, depois de muito pensar, essa deusa vai entrar na história sim! Mal posso esperar pra começar a escrever as cenas dela, na minha cabeça estão muito legais! RS

Obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Beijão!

**Bel Chase Jackson: **Ownt' Brigada, viu! ^^

Beijão!

**Cah Braga: **hauhauahauahaua Teve caos no Baile sim! XP

Infelizmente, demorarei cada vez mais a postar, mas tudo bem, prometo não cair com a qualidade dos capítulos! RS

Obrigada pela review. Beijão!

**Daniem: **hauhauahauahauahauhauahua Ah, tadinha da Juliet, ela até que é legal, parece comigo XP

(sim, eu tbm falo muito –q)

Eu também me pergunto o que a Annabeth tem, pq eu também quero umzinho emprestado (pode ser o Daniel, deixo até o Percy pra ela XP)

Brigado pela review! Beijão!

**Sunny Monroe: **Infelizmente, não posso prometer nada quanto a demora pra escrever. Eu ando realmente muitíssimo atolada, vc não tem noção G_G

Mas posso prometer não escrever mais besteiras ^^

Obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**Mells Silva: **ownt' Também acho os dois muito fofos, por isso amo escrever fics deles! RS

Obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**Isabela: **Ah, obrigada pelo elogio. Infelizmente, eu não posso ficar atualizando tão rápido quanto eu ( e todos os leitores) gostaria, mas sempre que puder eu posto, ok?

Beijão!

**Belle: **Nhaaaaaaai, muito obrigada mesmo! Sério, fiquei muito feliz com seus comentários. Ah, eu faço biotecnologia na UFRJ, sua irmã faz o que? DE repente, a gente pode até se conhecer, se bem que a UFRJ é imensa G_G

Sim, o lance da camisinha nas fics surgiu depois que eu vi que ninguém usava camisinha nas fics '-'

Enfim, muito obrigada pela review e pelos lindos elogios, fiquei muitíssimo feliz! Beijão!

**oLoveless: **Sim, o Percy pra mim é o Logan de olhos verdes, com certeza! Eu até gosto da Alexandra, mas ela parecia muito mais a Clarisse do que a Annabeth G_G

Enfim, obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**H-Cullen-H: **Nhai, tudo bem =]

Bem, aqui está o baile, espero ter atendido usa expectativas! RS

Obrigada pela review e beijão!

**Beelyh: **É, esse novo ficou bem maior, espero que goste =]

Obrigada pela review e beijão!

**Nandiinha: **Primeiro, gostaria de dizer que amei seuapelido! O nome da minha afilhada é Fernanda, e eu sempre chamos ela de Nandinha! RS ownt'

Segundo, muitíssimo obrigada por sua review! Eu atualizarei a fic sempre que eu puder, só não garanto que será tão rápido quanto espera :/

Enfim, muito obrigada pela review e pelos elogios! Beijão!

**Love Anime Love: **Ownt' Que review mais linda *-* Brigadão mesmo pelos elogios, me deixam muito feliz!

Beijão!

**Thamyres: **Bem, eu continuei, só não foi "logo" RS. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também ^^

Ah, passei no seu blog e gostei muito, ta muito legal =]

Acho que cheguei a deixar um comentário, não lembro RS

Muito obrigada pela review! Beijão!

**Pedro: **Pode deixar que continuarei escrevendo sim, só não será com tanta rapidez e freqüência. Obrigada pela review!

Beijão!

**Kiki: **Postei! õ/

Beijão!


	13. Uma missão nada impossivel

Olá, flores do meu dia, quanto tempo! Nossa, nem acredito que fazem meses que não posto nada e gostaria muito de lhes pedir desculpas por isso. Está sendo um ano meio atordoado, comecei a faculdade e demorei um pouco pra me acostumar com a rotina pesada de estudos. Agora, finalmente estou de férias (apesar de ainda ter de "trabalhar").

Mas enfim, sei que vcs não querem desculpinhas sobre meu atraso e sim o capitulo logo, mas antes gostaria de dar alguns pequeninos avisos. Primeiro é que Moments passará por uma reformulada, já que a autora e seu espírito natalino mais o fato de estar em um lugar paradisíaco e o fato da autora também estar in Love a fizeram querer alterar o rumo da fic. Como? Simples, continuarei mantendo apenas romance. Por mais bizarro que possa parecer, eu estava meio cansada de tantas fics com ação e tava a fim de ler um daqueles romances de verdade, sabem? Por isso, decidi fazer isso com Moments. Não haverá mais ação como eu havia dito anteriormente, nem mesmo missões, perigos e etc. Daniel e Bianca vão ter sua participaçãozinha ainda, ainda sendo semideuses para não alterar o que foi escrito anteriormente, porém nada de batalhas e afins. E, pra completar, a fic não acabará quando Percy e Annabeth de volta no Acampamento. Decidi fazer algo de realmente vários momentos do casal ao longo dos anos e pretendo finalizar com eles na lua-de-mel e terá um epílogo. Sim, senhores, a autora está inspiradíssima e pretende terminar a fic nesses seus três meses de férias, pra então dar continuidade a fic "Tudo o que uma fã quer" sem problemas (essa sim continuará como planejado). Ah, e outra coisa, a partir de agora a fic será narrada apenas em terceira pessoa, pois me sentirei mais a vontade de escrever assim! :)

Sem mais delongas (e põe delongas nisso), vamos à fic!

**CAPITULO 13 – UMA MISSÃO NADA IMPOSSIVEL**

No Ginásio...

- NÃO ME DIGA PARA ME ACALMAR THALIA, MEU NAMORADO ACABOU DE SUMIR! – gritava Annabeth para sua amiga, seus olhos já inchados de tanto chorar, e sua aparência, antes digna de uma filha de Afrodite, agora estava deplorável. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, a tiara havia caído em algum canto ( e a garota realmente não se importava com isso) e sua túnica grega estava toda suja de poeira e rasgada em diversos pontos. A garota também possuía um pequeno corte na bochecha direita, alguns arranhões nos braços e a perna esquerda estava inchada e dolorida, com uma feia tonalidade arroxeada. Provavelmente havia torcido a perna quando caíra.

Apesar disso tudo, Annabeth não se preocupava consigo mesma, mas sim com Percy. Ela já tivera machucados muito piores e até mais doloridos, porém naquele momento o que lhe doía mais era o fato de ter perdido Percy.

Rachel, Thalia e Nico tentavam consolar a amiga. Daniel e Bianca assistiam à cena desconfortáveis, sentindo-se intrusos naquele meio, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

- Annabeth, calma, o Percy está bem, confie em mim! – disse Rachel e ela falara aquilo com tanta certeza e tranqüilidade que era possível até acreditar. Porém, todos sabiam que era quase impossível Percy sequer estar vivo. A esta altura, já deveria ter virado comida. Porém, ainda havia a esperança de ele apenas ter sido seqüestrado.

-Annabeth já não mais chorava, porém não pelo que os amigos diziam. Apesar da situação completamente emocional em que se encontrava, ainda tinha seu lado racional, afinal, ainda era uma filha de Atena. Sem contar com suas premonições de semi-deusa. Enquanto as engrenagens de seu cérebro funcionavam, aceitou de bom grado o néctar e a ambrosia que Thalia lhe oferecia.

-Annabeth, escute, eu tenho que voltar à Caçada, mas posso falar com Lady Artemis e... – começou Thalia, porém foi interrompida por Annabeth.

- Não, Thalia, você já fez muito acredite. Eu posso cuidar disso tudo sozinha. – O jeito como Annabeth disse aquilo assustou, pois ela possuía o olhar distante e determinado, porém havia algo a mais ali. Raiva, talvez?

- Annabeth, está tudo bem?

- Claro que está. Eu só tenho um palpite de quem possa ter feito isso... – de repente, ela se virou para Nico. – Nico, você acha que pode me levar ao Mundo Inferior?

A pergunta repentina assustou todos à volta. A primeira a se pronunciar foi Bianca.

-Mundo Inferior? Você tá brincando, né? Você não deve achar que aquele cabeça-de-alga possa estar...

Annabeth fuzilou a garota com o olhar, fazendo-a calar-se instantaneamente. Ela se levantou, com o pé bem melhor do que antes, embora ainda latejasse, e, mancando, se aproximou de Bianca. Apesar de estar com um pouquinho de medo sobre o que Annabeth poderia fazer com ela, Bianca não vacilou e encarou Annabeth, desdenhosamente.

- Que é, tá me olhando assim por que? Cara feia pra mim é fome, tá?

Daniel revirou os olhos atrás dela, não acreditando que sua prima estivesse sendo tão idiota daquela forma. Já estavam todos tensos o suficiente sem precisar dela arrumando briga e os outros presentes pareciam pensar a mesma coisa.

Annabeth puxou sua faca e apontou para Bianca ameaçadoramente:

-Agora escute aqui, sua... sua... vadia, se você continuar dando em cima de meu namorado, eu juro pelos deuses que corto sua garganta. Além do mais, só eu tenho o direito de chamá-lo de cabeça de alga, para você é apenas Percy, entendeu?

- Okay, lembrem-me de nunca chamar Percy de cabeça de alga na frente da Annabeth. – Murmurou Nico para Rachel e Thalia, fazendo as duas soltarem risadas abafadas.

Os três voltaram a atenção para a briga de Bianca e Annabeth, que agora parecia se passar apenas pelo olhar. Annabeth transmitia apenas raiva, enquanto Bianca a encarava com ar de deboche.

- Quer saber, ele nem vale tanto a pena, prefiro mesmo continuar só sendo amiga dele. Além do mais, quando eu dei em cima dele, eu nem sabia que ele tinha namorada, porque não sou do tipo que fica dando em cima de garotos comprometidos, pra sua informação. Você devia era estar com raiva dele por não ter me contado desde o inicio que tinha namorada e não de mim!

As palavras de Bianca atingiram Annabeth como um soco, deixando-a atordoada. Ela abriu a boca pra falar, mas não tinha argumentos contra aquilo e, começou a realmente sentir raiva de Percy, que a pusera numa situação constrangedora como aquela.

- Bem, sei quando não sou bem vinda em um lugar e não estou nem um pouco a fim de ir atrás de você no Mundo Inferior, por causa de alguém que conheci ainda essa semana. To indo!

Com essas palavras, Bianca deu meia volta, seu arco e flecha transformando-se em uma pequena presilha, e partiu.

Annabeth virou-se para Daniel e perguntou:

-E você?

- Desculpa, Annie, eu adoraria ajudar, mas... – Annabeth nem o deixou terminar a frase, apenas assentiu e murmurou um "pode ir".

Agora, virou-se para os três amigos que restaram:

-Então, vamos?

- Er... Annabeth, não sei se você se lembra, mas... Eu ainda sou uma mortal apesar de ser o oráculo. – Murmurou Rachel cabisbaixa. – Não me leve a mal, você sabe que eu gostaria muito de ajudar vocês, mas...

- Tá tudo bem, Rachel, eu sei. – Annabeth disse com um pequeno sorriso.

- Mas, antes de vocês irem, eu realmente gostaria de saber o porquê de você querer ir lá.

- É, eu também! – Disseram Thalia e Nico em uníssono.

Annabeth respirou fundo e respondeu:

- Tudo bem, eu lhes conto, mas vamos sair daqui antes. Não é bom continuar em um ginásio de escola destruído enquanto tentam descobrir o motivo da destruição e o culpado pela mesma.

Os três concordaram e saíram correndo pelos fundos da escola, já que a policia e o corpo de bombeiros já deviam estar aparecendo na parte frontal do ginásio.

No Mundo Inferior

Percy acordara com uma terrível dor de cabeça deitado em um pequeno sofá. Piscou um pouco para seus olhos poderem se acostumar com a luminosidade, mesmo que a mesma fosse pouca.

- Onde estou? – Foi a única frase que conseguiu formular naquele momento.

- Ora, ora, ora, se meu sobrinho favorito não acordou finalmente!

Percy reconhecera imediatamente aquela voz que estava logo atrás dele.

- Hades? – perguntou ainda confuso com a situação.

- Não, o Zé Ramalho. – Respondeu Hades em um tom sarcástico, aparecendo na sua frente, sentando-se numa poltrona preta que estava logo em frente ao sofá no qual havia acordado. – Ah, e respondendo à sua pergunta, você está no meu..hã, escritório, digamos assim.

- E porque estou aqui? – perguntou Percy, ainda mais confuso. – E por que você mandou tantos monstros atrás da gente?

- Eu? Eu não mandei monstro nenhum, apenas minhas fúrias para te buscarem, mas a sua santíssima inteligência deciciu reunir mais uns 5 semideuses em um mesmo local, sendo que três eram filhos dos três grandes e... Bem, você viu no que deu, né?

- Mas... A Rachel viu o ataque numa visão e...

- ah, como o futuro pode ser bizarro as vezes, não? Ela viu justamente o resultado de suas atitudes idiotas. – Explicou Hades, como se tivesse comentando sobre o tempo. Porém, Percy continuou sem entender, e sua confusão estava bastante aparente, pois Hades soltou um suspiro.

- Você tinha mesmo que ser filho de meu irmão mais velho, e herdou a lerdeza dele completamente! – reclamou Hades. – Bem, o que aconteceu foi o seguinte: você chamou seus amiguinhos semideuses (e infelizmente meu filho é um deles) porque sua amiguinha oráculo teve uma visão de ataque de monstros, certo? – Percy assentiu. – Porém, esse ataque apenas aconteceu porque você juntou vários semideuses em um único local, pois ele não devia ter acontecido. Sua amiguinha oráculo viu as conseqüências de seus próprios atos idiotas, entendeu?

- Acho que sim... – Respondeu Percy, com certa incerteza na voz. Okay, Percy não era tão burro assim. Sim, ele havia entendido o que Hades queria dizer, mas isso não o fez ficar menos confuso com toda aquela história. Deuses, como coisas sobre o futuro eram complicadas!

- Mas... ainda não entendi porque o senhor quer falar comigo.

- Ah, isso – Hades fez um aceno com a mão como se o assunto a se tratar fosse banal, porém ainda assim parecia um tanto nervoso. – Eu só quero lhe pedir um pequeno favor!

- E o que eu ganharia com isso? – perguntou Percy, seu lado abusado e desafiador finalmente tomando força.

- Ai, vocês semideuses... A cada era que passa, ficam mais abusados. Saudades da Grécia antiga, quando os semideuses costumavam respeitar os deuses, sabe? Principalmente o deus do Mundo Inferior! – Hades pronunciara as ultimas palavras em tom ameaçador e frio, fazendo Percy se encolher um pouco. – Bom, espero que tenha aprendido seu lugar! Mas, voltando a sua missão... O caso é que semana que vem é meu aniversário de casamento.

Percy deixou o queixo cair sem querer e não conseguiu segurar a risada, mesmo que abafada, que deixou escapar depois. Hades o fuzilou com os olhos e, rapidamente, fez sinal para que ele continuasse.

- Então, como eu estava dizendo... Semana que vem é meu aniversário de casamento e Perséfone anda meio chateada comigo. Sabe, não pára de reclamar que eu a traí com uma mortal, a mãe de Nico e Bianca, entende? Por isso, eu gostaria de dar à ela algo especial de presente, para ela amolecer um pouco e parar de me aporrinhar.

- Hã... por que você não dá essas coisas comuns que garotas gostam? Tipo, flores, chocolates...

Hades deixou escapar uma gargalhada.

- Você acha mesmo que eu quero um conselho seu, que ainda tá no primeiro namoro de, o que, duas semanas? Além disso, você quer mesmo que eu dê flores para a deusa da Primavera? Qualquer flor que eu dê, ela é capaz de criar alguma outra melhor! Não, não e não! Eu quero que você fale com Afrodite!

- Hã? – De todas as casas confusas e/ou incrédulas que Percy já fizera naquela noite, aquela sem duvida fora a mais cômica. Seu rosto era um misto de confusão e incredulidade hilário.

- Exatamente isso que você ouviu, quero que você fale com Afrodite!

- Pra que?

Hades revirou os olhos, mas respondeu:

- Droga, você realmente puxou Poseidon, moleque! Afrodite, deusa do amor... Quem melhor para me dá alguma idéia sobre um presente de aniversário de casamento do que ela?

- E por que o senhor mesmo não vai falar com ela?

- Numero um: porque, como você sabe, eu sou quase um renegado dos "doze grandes" – Hades fez aspas com os dedos. – Numero dois: Porque é pra isso que vocês, semideuses, servem! Numero três: Por algum motivo estranho e obscuro, Afrodite adora você e com certeza faria qualquer coisa que você pedisse.

Percy assentiu ainda incrédulo, concordando com a missão que lhe fora imposta. Não era, nem de longe, uma missão difícil. Aliás, ele iria ver Afrodite e, tinha que confessar que o fato de saber que Afrodite gostava dele fora o maior fator que lhe fez aceitar aquela missão. Percy teria até quarta feira para dar a resposta à Hades.

- Er... senhor... Pode me levar de volta aos meus amigos?

- Ah, claro. – Hades estalou os dedos e Percy desapareceu nas sombras, caindo apenas do lado de fora do palácio, porém bem aos pés de Annabeth e Nico.

- Percy? – perguntaram Annabeth e Nico ao mesmo tempo. O garoto se levantou, meio dolorido, com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Er... oi?

O sorriso logo sumira do rosto de Percy ao ver a expressão de fúria de Annabeth.

- Er... Acho melhor sairmos daqui, né? – disse Percy.

- Ah, nem precisa, porque é provável que você tenha de voltar pra cá daqui a alguns minutos, então é melhor ficar aqui direto, né?

- Do que você tá fal... – Percy não terminou a frase, pois Nico imediatamente pegara o braço dele e o de Annabeth, levando-os de volta ao mundo mortal.

_Continua..._

E aí, gente, o que acharam do capitulo? Nossa, eu o escrevi tão rápido... RS

Considerem esse meu presente de Natal pra vocês! Como não Dara pra escrever um capitulo especial de Natal, espero postar o próximo capitulo logo (que será relativamente curto) e postar um capitulo especial de ano novo exatamente no ano novo! Que maravilha né? Três capítulos em apenas duas semanas, parece até sonho (até pra mim, que já estava com saudades de escrever).

Enfim, como eu já disse, estou inspirada e feliz. Além dos motivos já citados, ganhei presentes de Natal maravilhosos: vários livros! Foi quase um sonho pra mim. Principalmente pq agr nas férias terei bastante tempo para lê-los, além de escrever fics e começar a assistir seriados que nunca tinha tempo de assistir :S

Sem mais delongas, vamos às respostas às reviews (que são muitas, por isso me perdoem caso eu deixe de responder alguém).

**Larissa Slomski: **Ah, muito obrigada =3 Eu também adoro Percabeth, desde o primeiro livro RS

**Gigi Potter: **huahauhauhauhaauhau Verdade, meio caótico demais, mas fique tranqüila, Percy não vai morrer (como pôde ver nesse capitulo). Até pq eu não consigo matar ele, né? XP

**Love Anime Love: **Aposto que deve ter ficado mais feliz ainda quando saiu esse, né? Depois de meses! Hauhuahuahau Mas que bom que gostou do capitulo, e espero que continue acompanhando a fic e goste do novo rumo que ela irá tomar. Beijos!

**Angel Cullen McFellou: **Sim, são muito inteligentes (ironia mode on). Se Annabeth soubesse da historia toda, com certeza isso não ocorreria. Até titio Hades concordou com isso –q

**Daniem: **Eu também adoro as crises de ciúmes, acho muito fofas ownt' Obrigada pelo review, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo! E não se preocupe, os primos Aben-Athar não daram (tantos) problemas ao nosso casal favorito!

**Bel Chase Jackson: **Brogada, bem, esse capitulo esclareceu um pouco, né? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão!

**Claudia Veridiana: **Ah, muito obrigada, é tão legal ler esse tipo de comentário! Eu também acho percabeth muito perfeito! Ownt'

**Heellinha PJAC: **Ah, muito obrigada pelos seus reviews! Que bom que gosta tanto assim da minha fic, isso me deixa realmente emocionada. É muito legal ser reconhecida pelo meu trabalho assim. Muito obrigada mesmo!

**Roh Matheus: **Ah, muito obrigada. Que bom que minha fic se enquadra no seu conceito de fics de qualidade, fico realmente muito feliz! Muito obrigada pelo seu review! Beijos!

**LulyCullen: **Meses depois, mas postei mais. Que bom que esta gostando, beijão!

**H-Cullen-H: **É, sem confusão não teria graça, né? Rs. Beijão!

**Rafaela: **O resto está aqui :D

**Jlia F: **Muuuito obrigada, aqui está o resto :D

**Mitsuji: **Pronto, aqui está o update :D

**Tinty: **Aaaaaah, que fofo! Muito obrigada pelos elogios, realmente espero ser escritora profissional um dia. Enquanto esse dia não chega, me aperfeiçôo com minhas fics. Pronto, continuei e respondi vc! RS

**Luh: **Bem, Heracles é um deus menos, pouco conhecido. Ele era o famoso Hércules. Eu sinceramente até gosto do Daniel e da Bianca, talvez pq eles sejam meus personagens mesmo, originais e não "copiados". Ah, mas calma, o Luke também dará muito o que falar nas próximas brigas por ciúmes dos dois. Rs. Bem, eu ainda não sei quantos capítulos irei fazer nessa fic, to desenvolvendo ainda, mas com certeza serão menos de 20 (ounão). Pronto, te respondi! RS. Beijão!

**Danilo: **Aqui está! :D

**Fabricio: **Me sinto lisonjeada em saber que a minha fic é uma das primeiras que está lendo e que vc está gostando tanto dela. Muito obrigada pelos elogios, fico realmente feliz por eles! Beijão!

É isso, gente! Muito obrigado pelos inúmeros reviews, fiquei muito feliz! Espero que tenha compensado a demora com esse capitulo e que a "reformulação" da Moments agrade vcs! Realmente, não espero que agrade a TODOS, já que não se pode agradar todo mundo sempre, mas mesmo assim espero que gostem. O que me inspira a escrever mais e mais são esses reviews maravilhosos que vocês me deixam, viu?

Beijão!


End file.
